SOLANGELO: Missing Chapters
by demigodslove4ever
Summary: Okay so Rick didn't show what made will and Nico fall in love with each other so those things were missing those 6 months in their lives were missing. So this is how I think both of them fell in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**SOLANGELO MISSING CHAPTERS**

 **Okay, this is the depiction of all that time will and Nico were together which Rick didn't show, so enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: don't own PJO, I wish I did.**

Nico (2nd POV)

Then he walked back across the green, to where Will Solace was waiting. He stopped halfway, took a deep breath and smiled. For the first time because of sheer happiness, because of the weight of the world lifted off his shoulders, because now he could relax in the infirmary without showing he is strong, because he could now spend time with a certain Apollo kid that talked to Nico as if he was a friend. Nico looked at Will Solace, he was smiling too and seeing him smile Nico wanted to smile even more.

wait, he thought, where did that come from?

But Nico sucked it up, took a few deep breaths and then continued walking towards him.

"You're smiling" Will said once Nico reached him.

"Yeah. why I can't" Nico said suddenly defensive as to why Will Solace was smiling at him all crazy.

"No, I'm just happy to see you smile, you've got a cute smile" Will said then turning around gestured Nico to follow.

Nico suddenly became very interested with his shoes, he sensed his cheeks suddenly getting warm. he realized he was blushing. what happened to him, Nico never blushed.

Get a grip on yourself, he practically shouted at himself. But nevertheless followed Will inside. There was no way Nico wanted to be left alone partly because he didn't want to get lost inside the infirmary and give a heart attack to all recovering patients, and mainly because he just wanted that feeling that Will gave him.

Nico started felling angry at himself for feeling this way and gritted his teeth. Will turned and said

"Are u okay" He asked concern showing in his warm blue eyes.

"I'm fine" Nico said almost in arude manner "I just don't like sick people" then saved.

"ohhhh" was Will's only reply and then he, continued showing the way.

After only 2 minutes they reached an empty bed. Will gestured Nico to sit down. The bed was all white, more than he would have preferred and the duvet silver. As if on cue he started remembering Bianca getting inside the Silver goddess's tent and coming out as a hunter, leaving Nico alone, only to die afterwards. He pushed those thoughts aside not wantig to go again in depression and sat down.

he kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed cross legged. Will smiled an extra happier smile and grabbed a chair sitting on it so that they were facing each other.

Nico couldn't help but wonder why Will Solace gave him smile brighter and happier than the ones he gave everyone else, was something wrong with him. So the question rolled of his tongue without Nico's permission.

"why do u do that?"

"Do what?" Will asked confusion clear in his eyes but still giving that smile

"That" "Why do u smile at me like that, brighter and happier than your usual smile?" Nico demanded.

"Guess u are an exception, now let me get the papers" Will solace said again giving that smile then going to another blonde haired boy.

Nico nodded, clearly not satisfied with Will's answer but, it didn't matter till he was doing it, he caught himself saying...

* * *

Now I know, grammar mistakes, sorry (second language English) I hope to try more and Review if you liked it. If I get 4 reviews I'll update.


	2. Chapter 2 - Interogation

**I don't own Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick. *frustrated growl* I wish I did.**

Chapter 2: Will's Point of view (2nd person)

Will could drop down dead right now if he could because these demigods had a really bad habit to endanger themselves and who had to work 2 days straight after them worrying that they don't die. Will. Then on the other hand Will's mind was an altogether different situation.

And now that the person on whom exactly Will's thoughts were spinning around was sitting in front of him in the infirmary and it wasn't helping at all. Still Will beated his mind to focus on anything other than Nico Di Angelo's eyes. ( yes, **Nico Di Angelo** the son of hades was the person Will Solace had his thoughts around ever since the Great Titan War, he was fucked up pretty bad).

He ordered himself to turn around to get the reports from Austin who was at that moment in charge of the papers. When Will reached Austin he saw Austin humming to himself a new tune of what Will thought is the new song he was preparing to post on You tube.

"Um...Austin give me papers for the critical patients we use" Will said

"Sure Will, what name should I write on it?" Austin asked and Will was dreading the exact same thing because everybody in the Apollo cabin knows of the things he likes to think about Nico.

"Nico Di Angelo" Will said exhaling heavily.

"What are you serious" Austin yelled and Will had to hush him up.

"Will you brought a child of Hades in the infirmary" Austin continued. Will nodded and glared at him to say anything else beccause he had already told the cabin that they shouldn't judge people and Nico literally saved the world with the others twice and survived.

Austin understood the look and gave Will the report wordlessly. Will just went towards the son of Hades who was now sitting comfortably on the cot with his legs crossed without another glance at Austin.

"Okay I'm filling your report and then we'll do the physical checkup " Will said

"Okay" Nico said nodding.

"But first please take off that shirt. I mean you look good with the color but I don't think it was washed in a long time and that is not exactly hospital code" Will said.

"Says the person wearing green surgeon shirt with jeans and flip flops. But anyway Solace it's not that I own anything else, okay? I didn't get to shop in middle of a war." Nico stated.

"Last name basis? Hmm cute" Will said

"You only got that thing from the whole rant?" Nico exclaimed and Will saw Nico blush and well he suddenly had the desire to make it happen again.

 _No Will you need to take this slow gain his trust and every thing don't let your idiotic hormones take over._ He thought.

"Nah.Don't worry I got it. I'll get the extra Tees from the infirmary supply and you take that off" Will said and when Nico nodded, turned around and made his way to the chest beside the supply closet. He found a tee that was 12, not exactly fitting but Nico will have do.

He walked back towards Nico and threw the shirt at him, but he managed to catch it before it hit his face. He wore it and made a face.

"Ewww why is this so baggy? Why did I tear my black one" Nico asked himself.

"Well I have only one so if you want to remain half naked be my guest" Will said nonchalantly trying to keep his voice straight **(AN/ hahahaha I don't know about you but I am laughing. I don't know why the hell did I right that and well I am a lazy ass and won't edit it)**

"No okay this will do." Nico said trying to act normal but the blush on his face gave it away.

"Okay now we will start the examination" Will stated as he sat on the edge of the bed across Nico. Nico nodded.

"What is your date of birth?" Will asked totally calm but inside he was freaking out to find if Nico really is like 80 years old or stuff.

"28th January" Nico said then inhaling as if to say something really hard "1924" he said. and Will had to concentrate to not let his pen drop.

"Okay so that means your over 80" "yes" he said.

"Never mind what is your age?" "14" Nico said.

and then other questions droned on but Will noted everything. Like Nico's height is 5'2 and weight is 38.

"hmm... you are seriously malnourished, even a person with pneumonia has more weight, You need to eat. From now on you'll not miss a single meal, okay? Doctor's orders" Will said

"but-"

"No buts Doctor's orders" Will said more authority.

"Okay" Nico said reluctantly.

Then the last question was bothering Will he debated whether he should ask this or not then decided he should but it didn't matter what Nico said Will knew what he would write.

"Um... Nico This is the last. So...um what is your mental state" Will asked a little uncertain.

"what" Nico yelled Will winced at the tone. "Relax Nico I mean how do you feel right now" "Good. Yes I think I'm alright"

But what he wrote on it was the complete opposite, not that he thought Nico was broken down, no but because the darkness he felt when he first touched Nico, that darkness was not only because of The underwordly stuff but also because of sadness and pain that for some reason Will wanted to be one to make it go away.

broke down, fragile, needs care.

Then it was time for physical checkup.

"Okay Nico take of your shirt off it is time for the physical"

"Um..."

"Don't worry it is okay it will be done in a moment"

Will said putting his rubber gloves and then saw Nico take the tee and tried very hard not to faint right there. Nico had the most gorgeous body anybody could ever have and it was marred with scars which made it even more desirable and Will couldn't help the thoughts that came with seeing Nico's body.

"um...Will?" Nico asked pulling Will out of his reverie, and then he realised he was staring. He cleared his throat and started inspecting Nico's body for any wounds, he checked his backside making his hands linger for more time than necessary but he was sure Nico didn't notice. He started checking his front when he found a large gash like werewolves claw marks and they were covered in something green. Will could smell the nature magic and concluded that it was the only thing preventing infection and Will also saw a silvery paste which Will vaguely remembered seeing with the Romans when they helped him treat the wounded in the now known as 'Giant War'.

But that didn't help Will's anxiety. "Nico what the Hades is this and why didn't you come here earlier, this wound could become infected any moment"

"Don't worry Will it's just claw marks and Reyna and Coach Hedge had got it covered" Nico said in reply.

"And who did this stitching?" Will asked already on cleaning the wound.

"Reyna...why?" Nico asked arching a perfect eyebrow.

"because well these stitches are very bad like Reyna needs to train or something okay?" Will said as he started removing the hastily stitched stitches.

Nico flinched once and will was done but here came the hard part.

"Okay this might hurt so try not scream" will asked as he grabbed the things needed for new stitches and started stitching Nico.Will excepted Nico's Pain Resistant level to be high but he was shocked when Nico shut his eyes tight just when Wil entered the needle in and then opened his eyes as if he had felt nothing and decided that it was okay open his eyes and sure enough when Will made the first stich Nico made no sound and did not even flinch.

 _Gods how much has he suffered through exactly when even that tough Sherman Yang screams bloody murder whenever I stich him._

Will thought in awe. As he finished the stitches. Then he even covered the other bruises a bit with nectar. Nico let a yawn. Will checked Nico's eyes and they were having dark, bruise-like, shawdows under his eyes.

"Nico how many days have you not slept?? and the truth please"

"Um...Maybe six days"

"What in the name of Zeus were you thinking not sleeping for six days"

"I don't wa- have to I passed out for five days the last time I slept so I didn't have to sleep six days to balance it out okay" Will was now glaring at Nico and he was glaring back but eventually Will won, also he noticed the little slip but say anything, he wanted Nico to tell that himself.

"Fine. I'll sleep okay Give me the t-shirt and I will try to sleep wake me up for lunch or when my sister or any other roman comes to meet me" Will nodded giving Nico the tee and then watching him put his head on the pillows and then- just like that- fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3- Thoughts (Soughting out)

**Meh I see this is not so popular but I won't stop, I need to satisfy my craze for Solangelo *fangirls*.**

 **Anyways This disclaimer is the idea of my superb bestie. *looking at you Julia Grace* and yes her last name is grace and that is real...*insane surge of jealousy***

 **Carrying on**

 **Me: Hey rick Can you give Pjo and HoO to me?**

 **Rick** **: I am planing to give it to...**

 **Me** **: Pleasseee me, pweaassseee!**

 **Rick: To me!**

 **Me** **: Aw schist!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:Nico's P.O.V (1st person) (AN/ sorry but writing in 2nd person isn't my style)**

Confession time: I didn't sleep.

Instead I just pretended and my acting fooled a son of the god of acting so I guess I am a pretty good actor. The stupid blonde Solace hanged around for some good eight minutes then went to go help the others. I breathed a sigh of relief him being near me was very harmful for my health. No matter what he said or did it brought up the same feeling of skeletal butterflies resurrecting in my stomach and it didn't matter if I liked it or not I cannot get a hopeless crush again. It will shatter my hear to pieces.

But I wasn't sleeping because I was rebelling. It was because of the nightmares. The time when I was moving the Athena Parthenos I could sleep because the shadow travel used up my all energy and I could sleep in peace with no nightmares. Now In this peaceful place with me not having done shadow travel I was scared to try to sleep. My nightmares were always bad now because of Tarturus they are even worse.

I opened my eyes when I saw the coast was clear, and sat up. I had no idea what I would do now so I resorted to looking at the ceiling and think. That stupid medic would not let me go that was for sure. I also want to get rest for a few days before I renovate the Hades cabin. The romans would be going after breakfast and then Reyna and Hazel and Frank would go away. Then out of nowhere the image of Will Solace looking at me came up.

 _How the hell did that image came up?._ I asked myself.

Will Solace was as bright as ever. Is that even a word used to describe a person? His hair shone when sunlight fell on it, and well the image changed again it was of him staring at me as I shed of the tee he gave me for the physical.

I expected him to look at my body as if it was the gruesome thing in the world well in comparison to him, any ways.

 _Uggghhh I need to clear my head. I am thinking idiotic things._ I practically shouted at myself.

Instead what I saw that there was the opposite reaction on his face. That he just saw something that wouldn't get out of his mind for a long time. The expression of perfect aweness. And actually that bothered me even more.

And I am not sure in a good way or bad way...I shook my head to dispel these thoughts and rubbed my eyes. The exhaustion was taking over because what would you expect when I haven't slept in 6 days and am currently running on a prayer to my dad.

And then I saw Will Solace looking straight at my face. After spending months in underworld and surviving Tarturus I didn't think anything would scare me but the expression on Will's face was of pure fury.

"Why aren't you asleep Death boy?"

"Um.." Was my intelligent response. And I couldn't believe it, I Nico Di Angelo, prince of Underworld, Lord of Darkness, King of Ghosts, cannot retort sassily to a cheery son of Apollo.

"Well I am waiting... Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I am hungry, Yeah. I am hungry as hell and can't sleep" I said and well because I just couldn't tell I have nightmares I have a reputation to hold. And I admit it I don't want to tell him my secrets,

... yet. I don't know why but I had a sense I had to tell him someday and that well is a messed up thought even by my standards.

"Really. Well okay then I'll tell the nymphs to bring extra healthy food for you because well" I heard the conch sound meaning it was breakfast "it is breakfast" he finished in his usual bubbly cheery voice and flashed a bright smile towards me. I didn't know why he did that I don't deserve that smile and then still the butterflies resurrected in my stomach.

Will Solace went yelling to somebody named Kayla that it wasn't like that. _What was that about?_ I questioned myself then thought better of it and decided to ask Will Solace afterwards.

After some time Will Solace walked near the bed with two plates. _Is he really going to tell me to eat two plates of food?_ Will understood my concern and shook his head.

"Nah. Don't worry One is mine" he said. I nodded then thought of something.

"Um why won't you eat at the pavilion with the others?" "We Apollo children always take turns eating here So that the patients don't feel alone. I am here in intensive unit Kayla is charge of the the normal unit" Will replied.

I hummed and looked at my plate. omelettes, toast and celery. Yuck typical medic food. But I started eating when I saw Will's stern expression as if me turning down the food would be suicide.

I ate the whole and my stomach started churning. I ignore that and chucked the plate inside the dustbin. Will grinned in approval. But then his expression turned solemn.

"Nico why don't you want to sleep?"

Oh shit he noticed that slip the earlier time. "I um.." Then I was saved by the last person I thought would save me.


	4. Chapter 4 - Annabeth

**So Hey! Demi is back no need to fret and kill me with pitchforks... I hope you don't so** **... the reason I was in icognito mode was that me and my whole family moved to another place and all that shit happend which comes with shifting.**

 **So** **anyway not letting my pessimist vibes reach you**

 **I present Chappie 4 Whoohooo** **!**

 **FYI: I will finish this story.** **Maybe 😄**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hey Neeks! You belong with me!**

 **Nico** **: Stop referencing Taylor Swift and last time I checked I belong to a mean person who likes To annoy fans to death with taking at least a year for writing something.**

 **Me** **: You mean Rick right?**

 **Nico** **: No... Me, who's Rick?**

 **Me** **: _whoops_**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Will (1st person)

I could kill Kayla right now if I could. The moment Nico slept I went to her to tell that David can eat at the pavilion and I'll eat inside the infirmary. It was absolutely for medical reasons.

"Hey um Kayla well I got a new patient and I will like to eat with him" I said "And I don't want to leave him alone... Ever" then I clamped my hands on mouth when I realised what I had said. The slip obliviously perked up Kayla's attention.

"Really will?" She asked narrowing her eyes. I nodded.

"Well okay then I will tell David to eat or is it me" she asked

"David and thanks" I said smiling and starting to turn around when Kayla grabbed me by the shoulder.

She clearly wasn't done and I was going to die.

"Wait Will who is he?" she asked straight to the point.

"Um...No one" I stalled

"Will if you don't tell me I see for myself" she said pushing me and running towards the intensive unit and me after her.

She peeked through the sheets and saw Nico still sleeping. He looked like an angel when sleeping.

Kayla came towards me with her mouth hanging open. I knew she would yell at me for bringing the son of Hades in the infirmary and that I shouldn't have feelings for him. Wait did I have feelings towards Nico? I mean of course not I just cared for him as a friend.

"That is Nico Di Angelo" She said. I nodded.

"He is here and you like him" I nodded

then caught up on her said words. "Wait. What!? it is not like that please" I said both of us walking towards the porch of the big house.

"Very funny Will. please the whole Apollo cabin knows of your fascination towards the child of Hades" "Kayla it's not like that. Really " I said trying to convince her.

"And also, aren't you like angry that I bought Nico –the child of death – inside the infirmary like Austin"

"I...No I am not angry, I mean every person needs care and I am not that rude" She said hitting my arm lightly.

I laughed. Kayla always managed to make me laugh. "OK I mean now I am gonna check on him" I said gesturing that I should go.

"Will take it slow okay. Don't want to scare the kid with your over caring gestures" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

I sighed. "Kay It is not like that come on if I can talk to him like I do to all my patients then remember it is not like okay?" I ask she nods and follow me to his bed I also need to wake Nico up because breakfast will be soon.

I fInd him not sleeping but sitting up and thinking with his gaze fixated on the ceiling. After our talk I turn around and then bump straight into Kayla. I had forgotten she was still there.

"Oh my god your voice was craking and now you couldn't see where you were going. You are so much in love" then she turned around and ran probably to tell other people I panicked and ran after her yelling that it was not like that.

 _Why doesn't she understand ugh._

After that when Nico and and I were eating breakfast and I thought about his slip when he almost said that he didn't want to sleep. Something was bothering Nico and then it was bothering me too. I couldn't have a person who hasn't slept telling me that he doesn't want to sleep. I wanted to help him because he was my patient. Well that was the truth...for the most part.

I gathered my courage and asked Nico about it. He seemed reluctant and started gazing here and there to stall the question. That even further proved my theory that something was bothering Nico so much that he couldn't sleep.

Just then someone barged inside the infirmary. Every head turned towards her to shush her up. She ignored all of them and made her way towards me and Nico. Then I could see who she was, Annabeth.

Annabeth had become my friend after the Titan-war, after I had healed her. And she was also there when I was in a relationship with Christina.

"Nico you're here I was looking all morning to find you" Annabeth said. I felt a pang in my chest when Annabeth opened her arms as if asking if it was alright to hug him to which he obliged.

"Hey Annabeth why" "Why was I looking for you well, you left Percy at a very confused state and he went to the lake to clear his head, plus Hazel and Reyna asked me to look for you cause they couldn't" Annabeth said and I felt I was intruding on their moment or something.

 _No Will. Annabeth is obviously in love with Percy and it is the cutest ship ever. Relax_. I ordered myself.

" " Nico said his lip curling in disgust. Annabeth didn't understand why he said that but I did. Years of being in the infirmary kicked in and I quickly grabbed a dustbin and well let us just say that my pace was the only thing that prevented Nico to throw up on the floor.

He started vomiting the breakfast he ate and then I knew why. But the only thought I was thinking was to take more care of Nico. I pushed his hair out of his eyes and held him protectively muttering sweet words. I didn't care what others saw. When Nico stopped projectile-vomiting I stepped aside.

"Are you okay Nico" I asked checking his pulse and putting my hand on his head. His health was okay. I sighed in relief because that meant that he had not eaten that much of food earlier and his stomach couldn't take it. But I did note that as soon as I tou hed his head his pulse quickened.

He nodded with a small upturn of his mouth. And I couldn't believe he managed to smile after puking. I smiled gently in return.

"Woah Will I thought he was here to not let these things happen to him" Annabeth said rubbing Nico's back.

"Nah Annabeth don't worry probably that throwing up was good for his health" "What" Annabeth yelled while Nico hummed in thought. I put my hands up in a surrender gesture.

"I meant whatever bad was inside Nico's stomach came out with his breakfast and I also got to know how much Nico can afford to eat with throwing up again" I said as calmly as I could. Annabeth nodded while Nico slowly breathed in and out. I remembered that I had to wash Nico's face and probably put that dustbin far away.

"Um I am gonna go and find some towels for you Nico okay?" I said and Nico nodded while Annabeth eyed me strangely.

"And I will take that" I added taking the dustbin. Annabeth and Nico both nodded.

"I will go with you Will" Annabeth announced and tagged along. Nico had questions in his eyes but exhaustion hit him and he put his head on the pillows.

I shrugged and let Annabeth come along with me towards my office. When we reached there Annabeth remained at the door frame while I rummaged through the drawers when I was done I turned to see Annabeth with a dagger made out of bones in her hands and a stern expression on her face. To be honest she was scaring me.

"Annabeth?" I asked uncertainly. Annabeth only closed the door in reply I got ready to scream for backup and was starting to think that Annabeth had gone mental after the war especially after Percy had gone lost.

"Do you often hold your patients like that and speak words like sweety, honey, love" Annabeth said swinging the dagger in her hand and I mentally cursed myself. For two reasons.

Reason 1: I shouldn't have said those things.

Reason 2: I shouldn't have thought those things about Annabeth.

But I couldn't believe this. Annabeth was giving me a shovel talk. Well in her own way but still trying to tell me to keep away from Nico.

"Y-Yes" I stuttered. Annabeth had closed the gap very quickly and her dagger was now hovering above my neck.

"Hmm" Annabeth hummed in thought. Then suddenly the dagger was on my neck.

"Tell me Will I was here when you had your girlfriend. Right?" Annabeth asked. And I hesitated. I broke up with Christina 3 months ago.

I tried to shake my head but thought better of it and said "Yes". Annabeth nodded as if liking the fact that I did not lie.

"Now Will you were with her for almost 2 years weren't you?" I remembered when I had told her that , the day when we both were doing inventory.

"Yes" I said again. "So why did you break up with her? She is a mortal isn't she. You met her in school" Annabeth asked and I nodded. The dagger was now placed in such a way it was hurting.

"It wasn't working out so we decided to break up" I said with a tad bit more confidence but it didn't seem to be enough.

"Was it because You had eyes on Nico?" she asked. I didn't respond, she continued "Because you want to hook up with him then leave him like that girl" I widened my eyes, I did not believe Annabeth thought I was like that.

And seriously what she was saying I didn't even know that Nico was gay or not.

"Is it because you happen to plan on using him. Then mister remember that I won't hesitate to maim the best healer of Camp Half Blood" She said pushing her dagger, making it hurt more and I was pretty sure I was bleeding.

"Are you crazy!" I exclaimed. Annabeth cocked her head sideways in confusion. "I would never do that! Do you think I am some perverted dick that is would just have a one night stand, then leave him like gum.

No Annabeth. I would never do that, I care for him too much, been thinking for his well being for 3 years. If he wants I will be anything for him, a friend, brother and only if he wants, his lover. Okay? I care for him more than anyone on this dam ( **sorry couldn't help myself)** world." I finished my rant, pushing the dagger away from my neck as Annabeth was too deep in thought to even pin me with it.

"I care for him even more than you" I finished holding Annabeth gaze "And I would even ride a motorcycle to save him" recalling the event where Percy and I had healed her when she was poisoned.

"I suppose that it would be okay" Annabeth said, her stormy grey eyes calmed a bit as if she had been doing a difficult sum but at last had gotten the answer. And suddenly I felt proud to be the one to have made Annabeth Chase realise something.

"But Annabeth do you know that if he is gay or not" I asked hopefully and suddenly an expression of mirth settled on her face. "No" She said simply.

I felt really heartbroken. "No?" I asked biting my lips and looking down.

"No means I don't know" Annabeth clarified.

"Um he didn't tell you?" I asked confused.

"With his attitude you think he will tell me?" Annabeth asked incredulous but I noticed the slightest upturn of her lips.

"But you two seemed very close" I mumbled.

"What?!" Annabeth asked then started laughing. I blushed very hard almost, glowing. Annabeth was now laughing very hard her dagger sheathed. I told myself to later confiscate that weapon because there was a 'no weapon policy' in the infirmary.

"Um I need to give Nico these towels now" I said the things which were on the floor because of Annabeth's sudden shovel talk.

"Hmm you are right. Probably you are alright Will. If you don't hurt Nico we are on good terms and I will tell Jason to ship it" She said smiling like a maniac. And I reeled beck to the last sentence. "What?" I yelled and Annabeth laughed again.

"And Will you'll have to find out yourself" Annabeth said and I nodded, I knew what she was telling about.

"find out about what" A voice asked and I jumped. Then relaxed because it was just Nico on the bed with a towel and wearing a fitting shirt.

"Where did you get these things?" I ask eyes widening when I realised that Nico could have shadow traveled and would have heard everything I had said. I looked at Annabeth, she too was looking carefully thinking what he will say next.

"A girl, Kayla, I think, your sister gave these things while you two were taking so much time trying to find just a bloody towel" Nico growled out. I chuckled and handed the things which I had found.

"Well Nico Percy would be out of the lake till this time, I should go" Annabeth said straightening her tee. Nico and I both nodded.

"Take care Nico I will tell Percy that you are in good hands and Reyna and Hazel will come later some time. They are having trouble separating Mars and Ares children from their Canoe competition" She said chuckling then waving and just like that gone.

I turned towards Nico, his dark brown eyes, that were almost black with purple flecks were fixed on mine. And I knew that whatever I had said on front of Annabeth I meant it all

"Come on we will have to get some food in your system I will ask Chiron's help to make a food chart for you. Wouldn't want you to ruin my perfect pristine infirmary " I said laughing.

"Perfect my ass" He said wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Well the infirmary wouldn't be perfect but there was someone right in front of me who was more than perfect for me.


	5. Chapter 5 - Will's desires (Romans)

**Wow, Look at that! An update! Woohoo!**

 **The** **sole reason I updated was that I have my holidays! So next Sunday get ready for another update.**

 **Now important note: Pay attention! Note how Nico uses a bit complicated words and talks like the people in Jane Austen's books. The reason for that is I read LT again and noticed that people in the Lotus Casino still used their age of English. And then there is Will who is both Texan and 21st Century child.**

 **There is also a difference between their thoughts. While Nico doesn't let his thoughts be seen so much, he also denies them on a regular basis. While Will has a very talkative mind and he knows what he wants. Hence the chapter 'Will's desires.'  
**

 **I hope to do a chapter on Nico's desires before they kiss. And... Wait I am not telling you! Sorry!**

 **Anyways... Without further adieu,  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **Hey Will!**

 **Will: What!?  
**

 **Me: Say you are mine and I'll make Nico your boyfriend faster!  
**

 **Will: Really? Okay I am yours.  
**

 **Me: Yes!  
**

 **...jk, jk, jk! They are Rick's, urgh!**

 **Forget my mistakes, English is not my first language!**

* * *

 **Will's** **Desires... (ROMANS!)  
**

Chapter 5: Nico (1st person)

Projectile vomiting is definetly not on the top of my to do list. I mean well I shouldn't have eaten that much. So it was pretty much my fault.

I dwelled on to that word — fault.

 _Somehow over the years,_

 _Everything was always my fault,_

 _my heart, my feelings — Everything._ I thought bitterly

The moment I started vomiting I felt two very warm pair of hands wound around my waist supporting me as I bend down to vomit in the dustbin given by the owner of the said hands.

Then after a few seconds no other than Will Solace, started to say words inside my ear as I was still vomiting.

" _Beautiful."_

My mind stopped, as I tried to process the word Will had said. _He couldn't have like really meant it._ I asked myself.

Then another word was whispered with a velvety voice.

 _"An Angel"_

I just couldn't believe my ears. Was Will really saying these things or my mind was playing games with me.

 _And why was he saying the words in the first place_. I asked myself.

 _Maybe because he said these words to soothe me?_ Then suddenly I thought if Will said these words to all of his patients. I had to gulp down the insane surge of jealousy. I didn't even know why it had came in the first place.

" _Come on sweety. It's_ _okay."_

I was still vomiting I remembered. I wanted to stop but I couldn't. I couldn't even close my mouth. My throat burned because of retching.

 _"Aw, Honey don't you_ _worry."_

I mentally pleaded two things in my mind. That all the things Will was saying would be a dream and

All the things Will was saying be true simultaneously. I then felt angry at thinking that.

 _I_ _couldn't fall into another hopeless crush. I just couldn't._

" _My_ _love..."_

I stopped vomiting, but that wasn't the only thing that stopped. My mind, my heart, everything stopped.

Because he had said those words in Italian. Bianca used to say that to me. The hands around my waist disappeared and I craved for the contact again.

 _No I shouldn't think these things. But what about the cheerful son of Apollo? He couldn't just go on saying these words._

"Are you okay Nico?" I heard some one say. I nodded wordlessly to that voice. I was still processing the word. Nobody had ever said that to me since, well since Bianca, because Will Solace had said that word in Italian.

And it wasn't the fact that it was spoken in Italian. Those words were only have been uttered to me by my Mother and Bianca. And the way they uttered was completely different when Will said it. Will said those uncertainly, with a tone of longing and something else I couldn't fathom.

Will Solace checked my pulse and put his hand on my head. I managed to smile a little when he sighed at whatever evaluation he made. He smiled in return.

Annabeth put a hand on my back and I remembered that she was still here. She said something to which Will replied and she yelled. I just hummed still getting over the fact that Will probably knew Italian or probably I was hallucinating words.

"Um I am gonna go and find some towels for you Nico okay?" Will said and I nodded because I couldn't trust my voice at that moment. He also took the dustbin in which I had vomited.

When he was going with Annabeth I had about million questions to ask and I tried to show them from my eyes but I felt exhausted after a long time so I put my head on the pillows in defeat.

The moment Will and Annabeth disappeared around the corner, someone stumbled across my curtains.

She was wearing camouflage and her short ginger was dyed bright red. Personally I liked her choice in color.

She was definetly an Apollo child. With her petite frame, slender fingers and tanned skin tone dotted by freckles. I had figured most Apollo kids were like this, beautiful and charming.

 _Not that I thought Will was either one of the words I used._ I thought to myself quickly

"Um I heard retching sounds?" She said. I sighed.

"That was me sorry." I said my voice cracking but I couldn't blame it for failing me because I didn't just vomit my guts out a few seconds ago, Did I? I cleared my throat with no avail.

"Really well where's Will? He didn't give you towels and shirt or something." She inquired.

"He went but didn't come back till now." I said pointing towards a certain direction. "And I definetly need those things"

She nodded and went to fetch somethings. She came back after a few seconds and I briefly wondered why Will hasn't come back till yet.

"My name's Kayla," She offered while giving me the things. "And I already know yours". My eyes widened in surprise.

But I chose to ignore it and focused the very weird detail I just got to know. "Um you guys had my size?" "Yes." she said.

"Then why Will gave me a two size bigger, earlier?" To which she first laughed and then shrugged as if saying that she didn't know. But I have earlier always deemed very good at reading facial reaction.

And I knew that She knew something that I didn't and that infuriated me.

"Anyways Lou Ellen must be waiting for me so I should go. Nice meeting with you Nico." Then she leaned a little closer as if to tell a secret.

I hesitantly gave her my ear. "If you want to take revenge on Will for giving you a bigger sized shirt. Don't obey anything he says until absolutely important. Okay?" She finished, smiled good heartedly for a sec then left.

I concluded that maybe not all children were as annoying and hard to understand as Will.

I heard Annabeth say something like "find out yourself." And I couldn't help but ask, "find out about what?" Which made Will jump.

His eyes showed panic and I couldn't fathom why. What did he do to feel scared of me. I stopped and deflated. Of course he would feel fear. I was a Hades's child. I scare everyone. What is one Apollo child in front of my darkness. I wanted to ask if he felt like that. If he, who was at least was talking to me felt like that then there was no need for me to stay at CHB for any longer. But I didn't ask however, I felt that if I could postpone my question I could get this — whatever bit of friendship I was getting — a bit longer. I bit my tongue to not say anything. Instead of answering the question he asked another. I responded by saying that Kayla had given the things. He just chuckled and also gave the things he brought. But I was momentarily shocked that I remembered the name.

Annabeth said her farewell and went away. I stared at Will. His expression was of extreme satisfaction.

"Come on. we will have to get some food in your system I will ask Chiron's help to make a food chart for you. Wouldn't want you to ruin my perfect pristine infirmary." He said laughing.

"Perfect my ass." I said wrinkling my nose in disgust. Following Kayla's advice a little. He just laughed in response. I smiled internally. A few days more of this and then I would ask.

And the next thing I know we were making our way to the archery field where Chiron was said to be (according to Will).

But halfway to the Archery field, we unexpectedly took a turn to the Hypnos cabin. I looked at Will weirdly, decided what I should do. Then decided that I should just follow Will who now had a determined look on his face.

Will barged in the cabin without knocking or anything. I just stood awkwardly on the porch untill Will gestured me to stand beside him.

He started waking up the man who was hapilly snoring away on the recliner. I felt as if I had seen the boy somewhere before. But I shrugged it off and started to think about the expensive looking recliner.

I couldn't even know how they got it. I started to think from where I could get my hands on some and maybe use them when renovating my cabin. And then I started thinking how would I renovate it.

I was shaken out of my reverie when Will growled frustrated. Because the boy clearly wasn't waking up.

"Come on Clovis wake up, ugh!" Another growl and I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop from bursting out laughing.

"Clovis wake up!" Will yelled but nothing happened instead Clovis muttered a "After 5 mins honey."

And then I bursted out laughing. Holding my stomach and after some time Will joined too. Many minutes after we had gotten control over ourselves, Will gazed at me with an undescribable emotion. I somehow noticed that whenever he looked at me there was that emotion beneath his eyes, that emotion never leaving his Blue eyes.

"Okay cover your ears Nico," "Why?" I asked. "Just do it." He said seriously. I was just going to follow his orders when I remembered Kayla's advice. I shook my head and Will just sighed.

Without any further warning, Will put his hand in his mouth and blew an ear shattering whistle. The kids who were sleeping on the bunks fell down on the floor. The one on the couches and chairs fell too and I jumped several metres up in the air.

Will just had a smug look on his face. "Told you to cover your ears." I was just coming up with a sassy retort when somebody else yelled.

"What the Hell Will?" Clovis yelled.

"Sorry Clovis," Will said sounding not sorry at all.

"You weren't waking up so I had no choice."

I waited for the others in the cabin to yell at Will's inconsideration but when I looked back I saw everyone back at their respective places, some even snoring already.

I shook my head. This would always happen with the Hypnos cabin. Other cabins always envies Hypnos because the excuse 'I was sleeping in' was actually a forgivable element in case of them.

I smiled when Will snapped his fingers in front of Clovis's face who was beginning to mumble incoherently, half asleep again.

"Okay. I'd bet my arse what do you want?" Clovis asked again and at last opened his eyes. I at last could remember when I had last met him. It was in a dream.

I met him when I was dream travelling.

"Hi Nico. Nice to have you back," Clovis said to me and I nodded to him unsure of what to do. I was disconcerted that he still remembered me.

Will turned to me, "You know him?"

I was starting to say but Clovis won.

"Sure," Clovis slurred, half asleep again, "I dream travel to many people's dreams. I even know what you always were dreaming about Will. Camp Half Blood, green grass, blue skies and someone was there with you too, um who? Right I remember Ni–"

"Yeah, Clovis we'll talk about that later. I need your help." Will said interrupting Clovis and I vaguely thought that Clovis was about to say my name.

 _But why would Will include me in his dream?_

I asked myself and threw the thought away.

"Okay. What help?" Clovis inquired trying his best to keep his eyes open. Will looked at me, a frown on his face, then leaned down and whispered something in Clovis' ear.

 _What is it with Apollo children and ear whispering_. I asked myself and then Clovis smiled a drunken smile.

"Will you remember?" Will asked him. I was angry as to why he wouldn't tell, and if this was so secret why did he brought me with him.

Clovis nodded.

"Don't touch the Lethe water accidentally." Will reminded him.

I looked to where it was kept. It was dripping from a stick into a tub, it's clear milky fluid dripping in a rhythmic motion, almost in a clam soothing tone. And then I felt a sudden sense of euphoria and wanted nothing more to touch the milky water dripping into a clear tub. I felt a hand grab me and I was frustrated at it briefly for not letting me touch the water that was somehow calling out to me.

But as soon as the hand touched me, the warm body heat enveloped me and there was a minor jolt of energy that I liked more than I should've.

The bolt of energy surged through making me remember things that I didn't want to think about; Me seeing Percy Jackson on the cliff fighting the Manticore, him taking my hand to promise me that he will take care of Bianca. Me running away from Percy, afraid of my feelings, Minos whispering bitter words in my ear, me hearing the words that hurt more than Minos' from the people at CHB. Hades leading me to Camp Jupiter, and lastly me seeing Will hiding behind the bushes in a completely wrong way.

My brain throbbed now and there was ringing in my ears. The hand still clutching my wrist protected me from falling on the ground. That owner of the said hand was now breathing on my neck.

I liked and did not like — the way it made me feel — at the same time. My two opinions clashing together, did not help the buzzing in my ear in any way. I was immensely grateful for it, though, It managed to get me out of the strange trance I had fell. It almost like the blackouts Hazel used to have. Instead of living one moment. I saw many in a cinematographic way. I was then yanked not so softly out of the cabin and into the open.

A smooth velvety voice said something, that I didn't catch, then I breathed in the outside air and was shaken out of my stupor. Turning to him, I wanted to smile at him, but I couldn't. Not after how I experienced how he made me feel, how he had the power of making me feel the way I didn't ever wanted to feel again. I yanked my hand back from his grip, I watched his face fell a little and if it was possible his eyes lost some of their beautiful blue. I sucked in air, because as soon as I looked at his sad face, it felt something inside me, something important, cracked.

I walked away from him, wanting a bit distance. It was what I always did, wanted distance, wanted solitude, wanted to run so they couldn't ruin me in any way. I learnt to never trust someone and their plastic promises, I learnt it all the hard way.

I still felt my legs taking me to the archery field however. And I felt Will walking behind me, his footsteps sounded wary and I could feel that his shoulders were slumping. I wanted to strike up a conversation, and not speak at all at the same time.

This was becoming difficult, something was different that made conflicting thoughts rise up in my brain. It was suddenly flashback to when I met Percy in the labyrinth. I hated that I felt like this but the part that wanted to strike up a conversation won somehow.

But as soon as I felt the words leave my mouth, I knew that it hadn't. Misery, Hatred would always win in my mind. There was nothing anybody could do. I was beyond anyone's reach., anyone's help.

"I didn't need your help." I sneered at him, more disgusted at myself than him. But Will didn't know that, his shoulders slumped even more and his earlier soulful eyes were now looking dull.

I hated that, I didn't only drag myself in my own personal hell but others too.

"You did." Will all but mumbled, his usual cheerful voice now nothing but a glum monotone. I felt something crack inside me again.

That softened my tone a bit and the dark part of my mind felt irritated at that.

"I could take care of myself Will." I felt a thrill when saying his name and I didn't like that.

"I know you can but that doesn't mean you get stubborn and don't even ask for help!" He said, his dull eyes were now replaced by a fire. His shoulders were still slumped though.

"You are the one who is stubborn. Why did we went in there in the first place and what did you say to Clovis?" I asked irritated that he was calling me stubborn.

"That is none of your business, I will tell you when I wanna tell you okay." He shouted earning a few weird glances from the people walking around us, I wanted him to stop shouting, I didn't want anyone to look at me weirdly. Then his voice softened somehow, his eyes returning to their sky blue.

"I want to help you why don't you understand that?" He asked his voice barely a whisper. If my hearing abilities weren't that sharp I wouldn't have heard them. I didn't respond just turned and continued on my way. I hated pity but something told me that Will didn't feel pity for me, he felt something that I couldn't understand. That emotion had almost never crossed my life.

 _I have to ask Piper later on, about this_ , I thought.

Will easily matched my pace, his shoulders weren't slumping now, his posture was an easy one though a bit forced. His eyes further proved that he was forcing himself to remain upbeat. I mentally cursed myself, I didn't know why I was doing what I was doing but these were the only responses I had learned from when I was 10, I hadn't got anyone to tell me how to react to someone.

If you don't count Minos and his bitter words. I clenched my jaw I didn't need to think about that.

We reached the archery field, Chiron was actually there. That meant Will was reliable when wanting information.

Will held up his hands to me to make me stay where I was while he ran to the Centaur. He talked to him, but I couldn't hear anything. I could easily sneak and listen in but I didn't. I looked here and there to kill the time.

I unconsciously started staring at Will. I noticed that he moves his hand a lot when talking, his eyesbrows continuously move up and down as if they need to explain how the words are more serious than they are.

I found myself smiling a bit as I concentrated at his features harder. His leg kept repeatedly tapping, and I could vaguely think in a beat of the song he mainly thinks. He bites his lip when he waited for a response. He would once in every few seconds ruffle his golden hair. I tried to find a way to look into his eyes, because I personally thought they were the most intriguing part of him.

As soon as I found a way, I caught them staring right at me from the distance, a smirk playing around his lips. His eyes I noticed were almost the same colour as the sky, as if they were gateways to the vast blue expanse. I briefly wondered if they would change colour as the day goes on. But the important matter was that will had caught me staring at him. He turned and quickly said something to Chiron and then started walking towards me. His hands clasped behind his back. Now his posture naturally was looking happy, no longer forced.

He reached me and smiled, it looked like he was pleased that I was staring. I didn't know why, if someone would have been staring at me that person would already a Stygian iron sword into his stomach.

But I thought _if I would have caught Will staring at me, would I had done anything._

I shook my head at the thought and Will both. I heard a faint chuckle and looked up to see Will smiling brightly, all the tension between us earlier gone in an instance. And I liked it more than I should have.

"Sorry..." I mumble when we were making our way back to the infirmary. I didn't know if I was referring to my earlier outburst or my down right impolite staring.

He scoffed it off like it was nothing. But I saw his freckles glowing, I bit my lip to not say something stupid. We continued walking in silence but this time it wasn't awkward but comfortable, as if we were actually still conversing. I felt the constant brushing of our hands, our strides in sync with search other. I liked it all more than I should have.

When we reached my purgatory, or better the infirmary, I saw someone that managed to wipe off the scowl on my face in nanoseconds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ P.O.V Change!~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will's P.O.V!

Green Grass, Blue skies, Camp Half Blood, Strawberry Fields, My head on someone's lap, the said person brushing his soft hands on my face. The said person having a smile on his face, his almost black eyes full of the emotion I had whenever I looked at the said person.

The person smiling tenderly then leaning down as if to kiss me and then the dream would disappear. In a flash of smoke I could only see my bunk in the Apollo cabin, leaving me breathless in amazement and anticipation. I had that dream first on **July Ninth** , if I remember correctly.

That was't the first time I had dreamt of him, but first time in many years. I remembered the sensation of something burning against my arm as if I had been pierced. The dream continued from then, everyday I would either catch a glimpse of it or would dream the whole thing. But it always ended before he kissed me.

 _ **Before Nico kissed me...**_

And now that he was angry wasn't helping my heart. It was shattering as he continued speaking. I could feel it. I wanted to morph his scowl to the smile I had seen in my dreams. But I knew it would be a long time before that happened, that I had to break down the walls he had built around his heart and only then he could see how much I was giving him, before he even asked me.

 _Yes, I am in some deep shit, kill me._

Now that I wondered, it would be lot less painful to die than see Nico sad, angry. His voice not penetrating my ears, his eyes not burning into mine, his small smiles — however less I had received — not directed at me. But then I caught him staring at me as Chiron said something about a book on Children on Hades in his office. But I didn't pay too much attention to that as my breaths suddenly coming in short gasps as I saw Nico staring at me without a care of the world. And truthfully I wanted that, I needed it. I quickly said a 'thanks Chiron, I meet your later' and made my way to him.

When we walked back he didn't mind that I was in his personal space, I bit my tongue to not say anything stupid. Unable to keep the image of him staring at me out of my mind. When we reached the infirmary, I saw Nico's face lit up. I had to repress the jealously I felt at the thought of someone making Nico happy other than me. When I looked at whom was Nico looking at, I saw Hazel Levesque, one of the seven of the prophecy.

She looked too cute much like a kid, pixie like to have been the part of the prophecy. But after the incident with Annabeth I realised that I didn't want to test another girl on their power. Hazel practically leaped to Nico and he had a thin smile. That smile must have looked creepy to someone else but to me, it was brightest thing I had seen my whole life.

She opened her arms as if asking permission to hug, Nico accepted it without any hesitation. I didn't really know Hazel at all but I had heard she was a daughter of Pluto. So I knew Nico and Hazel were related on their godly side but now as I looked at them I knew their was more sibling love than normal. I again felt I was intruding but this time I kept my face blank.

"Nico. I heard from Annabeth you were in the infirmary!" She exclaimed. Nico nodded and pointed at me with a hard glance, instead of freaking me out it made me smug and I smirked.

"Yeah, and it is all because of this annoying son of Apollo here." He growled out and my smirk grew.

"You're Will right?" Hazel asked me, and I vaguely thought how she knew my name, but she waiting for a answer so I nodded keeping the thought away for later assessment.

She smiled a genuine smile but her eyes odly enough blazed with a different type of fire. I shrugged it off thinking that I was seeing things. The sun was beating down on us so I offered them to come inside the infirmary. Nico made a face of disapproval to which Hazel laughed. When we were walking in, I remembered nothing on floor lying about but seeing Hazel swish her hand in a suspicious way. I looked to her, narrowing my eyes she smiled and shrugged.

And the next thing I knew I was falling. It felt as if I just hit something invisible and had stumbled and to save myself from falling, I grabbed the nearest thing. Which happened to be Nico.

We both tumbled on the ground, him on me. There was surprisingly silence around us, usually the infirmary would be filled with noise. I grunted because I hit my head on floor and also at the weight pinning me down. I looked up to see Nico mere inches away. His obsidian eyes looked at me, wide at the compromising position we were. I just stared at him, not wanting to move. He tried to get up but I impulsively grabbed his waist, he looked at me with a silent question. But I noticed him making no move of either getting up or swat away my hands which were still at his waist.

I couldn't resist and brushed away the hair that had fallen in his eyes. He still didn't move, his eyes focused on mine and I thought that this might be a weird daydream. And the moment I thought that, Nico's eyes flitted to my lips. My eyes widen in shock as he licked his own lips.

 _I want to kiss him till night._ I thought to myself unable to control it.

His face was still inches away but now Nico was closing the gap. I definetly now knew that this was a weird daydream, so I shook my head, put my hand on Nico's lips and pushed him away from my body to get up.

 _I wanted that more than anything else, but not like this, not on impulse but with all the time in the world, it shouldn't be only a matter of days but years, I want it not on_ _ **like**_ _but on_ _ **love**_ _._

So I got up and brushed myself. I kept my face blank wondering how Nico would react and wondered if the leaning down as if to kiss was a sign that he might like boys. But the weird thing was that when I looked down again to help Nico up he wasn't there. I looked here and there, and at last noticed Hazel looking at me at somewhat perplexed emotion.

"Wh - Where's Nico?" I stuttered. She pointed to the ICU ward where Nico's bed was and I looked at her in shock, _so that really was a dream but why did that feel so real then,_ I questioned myself.

"You don't just like him," Hazel said her voice held astonishment.

I stared at her in shock. "You did that?"

She ignored my question and continued. "Listen well, Will Solace, remember that I am a daughter of Pluto who has been blessed by Hecate. You don't need me as your enemy." She said and I could feel the threat was real, her face was wise, wiser than a girl her age would have had, not to mention she also looked like she possessed more power than normal demigods.

"I don't know what you are talking about/" I tried to feign innocence but she smiled without a trace of humor on her face.

"You exactly know what I am talking about, Will Solace," I personally didn't like her calling my full name "There are only a small amount of people who can escape the power of my mist. You one of them, so I can see you are fueled by feelings more powerful than mist could conjure. But if I ever see these feelings grow less, I warn you, you will be trapped within the walls of your mind. And I assure you I will make it more malovent than the labyrinth."

I shivered in actual horror. I had been at the time of the battle of the labyrinth. I didn't need it in my life anymore.

"What did you do actually?" I asked confused, and looked here and there to see fog all round me and Hazel making it impossible to see beyond.

"I made you see what you want to see. I made your dreams come true, but now I see that you don't want it like that. You want something that is so unpredictable that even my mist couldn't conjure up." She said as he smile grew and this time there was slight happiness in it. "You want love!"

She said it like it was so easy. But it wasn't, and I realised that yes, I wanted love. There was no other way of describing the feeling I felt towards Nico, other than that love.

I nodded choking on my words that stuck inside my throat. She nodded too appreciating the fact that I accepted it.

"But remember the moment those feelings grow less, that would be the moment you couldn't get out of this fog like world. I warn you again, you don't want me as your enemy." I nod trying to digest the fact that I had received another life threatening shovel talk in one day.

And suddenly, there was noise around me, the fog long gone, Hazel smiling, seeming to have returned to her pixie self. She giggled then made her way to where Nico's bed was.

I sighed. There was never a more eventful day in my life. I then walked to Nico's bed and the moment I reached and he smiled at me the most important Roman barged in my infirmary.

~~~~~~~~~P.O.V Change!~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico's P.O.V!

I smile at Will, wondering how did I magically end up on the bed when I was standing with Will in the middle of infirmary when he stumbled on something. I vaguely remember him pulling me down with him but that was a bit foggy. Like literally, it seemed as whenever I tried to access that memory a hazy white fog would cover it up.

But I shrug it off as I see Will smile back at me, and there was that emotion in his eyes again. I felt somewhat pleased at seeing it which was unfathomable. Then there was a loud bang Will looked around, alert. But then said something under his breath that I couldn't have heard with all the sounds of harsh footsteps.

Will stood beside Hazel who was looking at Will with an impressed look. I arched my eyebrows in a question. The person who disrupted the peace came to a stop at my bed and peeked in around the curtains.

My questioning look was replaced by a smile. Standing before me was Reyna. She was the only one I could say for a older sister. She smirked when she saw me on the hospital bed with a camp half blood tee.

I glared at her to dare tell anything aloud and she laughed loud at that. She turned to Hazel and addressed her.

"We are ready to go Hazel." She said in her soft but demanding tone.

"I am good to go Praetor Reyna." Hazel said giving me a small kiss on the cheek, waving and going away. Will suddenly thought he should see her off while telling me to stay on the bed.

Then it was only Reyna and me.

"Why is the ghost king in the infirmary?" Reyna asked mockingly.

I scoffed. "That Will Solace dragged me in." I noticed I had said this line for the millionth time now.

"I see. And how many days is he planning to keep you in here?" She asked.

"Three days!" I said exasperated.

"Okay. Remember Nico this is your home were people will love you no matter what." She said in her praetor tone.

"I will try I guess, I don't plan to go from here anytime soon." I assured her.

"Good, and take of yourself." She said hugging me. She released a deep breath then released me, stepping back.

"You too Praetor." I said a little sad that the romans were going so early.

She smiled then walked away. But then suddenly her head was visible.

"Hey Death Boy! Will's a nice kid!" She said

"Really he said you don't know how to stitch!" I smirked.

Reyna surprisingly laughed and agreed, and then she was gone, along with the romans to camp Jupiter. There was absolutely no trace that they were there in the first place. And that made me more sad than what I usually felt.

But when for some absurd reason the moment Will smirked at me, I felt more at home than I had ever felt.


	6. Chapter 6 - Pity

**Wow, Look at that! An update again! Woohoo** **! Now I know I said sunday but I am posting this chapter on Tuesday because I am working on a book (not a fanfiction) on Wattpad! Yes I know!!! So if anyone who reads this and has an account of Wattpad go see my story;**

 **Devil's Protection? By Demigodslove4ever.**

 **I know same username but I love this name!**

 **Anyways this story is now on the second day of Nico's stay in infirmary. So Read and enjoy!!!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo and HoO *starts crying my heart out* I wish I did...**

 **Again, forget my mistakes English is my second language...**

Pity

Chapter 6: Will's P.O.V

"You have to take this," I insisted. Nico was down right snarling at me right now.

"No. I will not. Not in a million years. No." He disagreed quickly.

"Come on it is just a small injection." I tried to change his mind. He shook his head in such a way that it looked it may fall off. I was tempted to laugh but the way he was radiating darkness, was not at all funny. The flowers beside the bed he was on were wilten and ashen colored.

The floor was of wood so it was rotting. Nico himself looked even more pale and I may have imagined it but his hand passed through the sheet just a fraction.

I myself started feeling that I was drained, as if all my life was being sucked out. I didn't know if Nico was doing it on purpose or not but I grabbed his wrist on impulse. Everything stopped at once as Nico's eyes bulged out in surprise. He looked at his hand, in mine before his eyes flitted to mine. He looked more vulnerable than I had ever seen him.

His eyes were the image of a shattered glass. The chocolate was resembling the coffee my mom used to make in the mornings before anything else. I internally smiled at that memory. His irises were dilated. There was dark, almost bruise like dark shadows under his eyes but those didn't diminish his overall beauty. His face perfect, angular, angel-like.

He closed his eyes cutting off the only way I can peek into his soul. When he opened them again, he was back to normal or how he usually showed himself as. He arched an eyebrow silently asking me a question. I also controlled myself to some extent.

"You need this to fall asleep," I said. "I can very well sleep on my own. I don't need you to dope me!" He countered.

I snorted. "Dope? Nico I am not —Doping you, I am sedating you." Surprised to hear that Nico knew such a ridiculous word.

"Well that sounds amazing, right?" He mocked.

"Look Vampire boy, I don't why, but you are afraid to go to sleep." I said getting on the point.

"Did you just nickname me? And I am not scared of going to sleep. Okay? So leave me be." He downright lied.

I smirked. "You are lying." I said to him, he rolled his eyes in response.

"You can't know that, You don't know telekinesis. Apollo doesn't have that in his oh! so! wonderful qualities." Nico said every word drowned in sarcasm.

"Give me your hand," I said and looked down, I was bewildered when I saw that never during our entire conversation had we not held hands. They didn't even slip away. "Oh. Never mind." I mumbled.

I noticed him blushing, and honestly was shocked that he did. I turned Nico's hand so that the palm was facing upwards. And concentrated on his pulse. The rhythmic flowing of blood inside his body was somehow more intriguing that all the other's I had done this with. I felt as if his pulse was in sync with mine. His heart choosing mine to harmonize with in midst of thousands. I started humming to tap in my power a bit. And then I knew everything that could be known medically.

"You are afraid to go to sleep," I said this time waiting for him to lie again.

"Of course not!" He denied again but I definitely knew that he was lying now.

"You are lying, I can say because your pulse quickens and your blood pressure goes up slightly." I said which resulted in Nico's schock.

"What else do you know?" Nico all but whispered, admiring the way my palms were glowing.

I wanted to do it so I did, I slightly grazed his arm with my finger. I noticed the way he shivered but couldn't understand was it because of the cold or my feeling his smooth skin.

"Your heart stops, misses a beat then starts up again," I whispered too, not knowing why but liking it.

"I, um..." He tried to sound coherent but failed miserably. He looked into my eyes and gulped visibly. I suddenly remember what Hazel's mist had showed me. And I wanted nothing more than anything to kiss him till he forgets everything.

"Your heart is picking up again." I whispered instead and the moment I said that, Nico's heart obeyed me and picked up. He still looked at me, his eyes drawing me in. He closes his eyes how he had done before. And I could sense his heart rate going to somewhat normal pace.

But the problem was I didn't want it. I wracked my brain for something to do so that his heart resumes it's exhilarating pace. I remembered reading somewhere that if words are whispered inside one's ear that resulted in the quickening of the pulse.

The problem was I couldn't remember if I had read that piece of information in a medical book or the chiclit books I usually read...

"Don't control yourself, I don't like it that way," I said drawling out the words in his ears. His heart rate tumbled down dangerously and I was worried for a minute. But then it picked up again and I hummed pleased.

"That is more like it." I said in his ear again. I could feel adrenaline rushing in his blood. His breaths were coming in short gasps now. I pulled back to see his eyes fixated on me. But I had predicted my position a bit wrong because the moment I pulled back there was inches between us.

This time it was my heart that picked up pace. His heart was now on the verge of failure as it raced, blood being pumped on overkill, adrenaline in high quantity which I didn't know how it will be used. His and mine breath were mingling, his hot breath fanning on my face making me glow because I was blushing so hard. Nico just had a dazed look on his face. His half lidded eyes were looking at my lips but I may have imagined that.

"Ni - Nico," I breathed.

He still was breathing hard, and we were subconsciously getting closer, our lips were centimeters away. And personally my lips were tingling with anticipation.

 _To hell with the waiting!_ I thought. _If he will willingly kiss me I will let him._

And then before the most slightest of touch someone barged in and ruined the moment. Nico flung himself away from me which resulted in him falling on the floor, still dazed a bit. While I sat frozen on the bed, still and as motionless as a statue.

That someone who interrupted us cleared her throat. Making me look at her with utter annoyance, my annoyance didn't disappear but diminished a bit when I saw my half sister, Olivia who was 14 years old, standing. She was actually a child but the way her eyes were gleaming mischievously were not at all for childish reasons.

My speculations were proved correct as soon as I heard the words she first spoke.

"Wow! Didn't know I would get action even inside the infirmary." She said muttering the last part under her breath but I heard it alright.

Then at last I remembered the poor, object of my affections, on the floor. I scrambled to where he was still lay, he now had which I would guess a permanent blush. I gave him my hand which he accepted and I was glad we were not going to ' **shut out everything and everyone** ' phase again. He smiled grateful when I pulled him back on the mattress.

The moment I did that I turned to glare at Olivia. She stood there a little too smug for my liking — or her health for that matter. She was snapping her eyes from me and Nico and it lastly rested upon our intertwined hands. Nico quickly left my hand and backed up till his back hit the headboard.

"Will um... you are needed by patient 313." Olivia explained.

"Not Cecil again!" I groaned, earning a snicker from both Nico and Olivia.

"Olivia, give Nico the sedative while I see what that Idiot has to say." I say and got up quickly to say what my deranged best friend has to say.

"What! She is not even 16!" I hear Nico's complain.

I scoffed. "Don't worry, Olivia is more skilled than a registered nurse, Right?" I asked Olivia and she nodded confidently. I smiled at Nico once more before heading out to meet Cecil.

~~~~~P.O.V Change!!!!!~~~~~

Nico's P.O.V!!

Will's smiles. They would be the death of me. It seemed like they are always, purposely on full power when directed at me. Then there was his hypnotising eyes. That blue color should be banned. I sighed internally, I had no idea what I was going to do a moment ago.

It felt like the most natural thing to do at that moment. There was a burning type of pain in my sword arm but I couldn't care less. I felt dazed by the breath on my face. Will's face inches away from mine. And then someone barged in on us making me snap out of my trance.

After an embarrassing talk with Will's yet another half sister, Olivia. I was left at the mercy of a 14 year old girl who was going to give me a long sharp, scary looking injection.

"Bye Vampire Boy," Will said waving to me and stepping out my ward.

"I hate that nickname." I mumbled. He smirked which did weird things to my stomach.

"I'll think of something else fast." He said and went away.

The moment he went away my face morphed into a scowl. I didn't know why but he made me want to smile and the moment he goes away he takes away that urge.

"So... what was happening a bit earlier?" That girl asked, wiggling her eyebrows for an unknown cause.

I feel myself blush automatically as soon as I recalled what happened. I had no answer to her question. It felt like a trance and no matter what I said to my body it didn't respond. Will with his cheerfulness wasn't helping.

"Nothing." I said icily.

"Woah. Calm down, I am like your confidante. " She said coming beside me and picking up the injection.

"Not with that you aren't." I retorted. She widened her eyes at me then looked at the weapon in her hand, and then she started laughing. Her laughter sounded very familiar. It was almost like Bianca was laughing.

She came to sit on the bed beside me and grabbed my hand. I closed my eyes tightly. I never told anyone but I always had been very scared of needles. I had never told anyone because I had always been the outcast, there never was a person who would sit and listen what I liked and disliked.

"Done!" The girl said. I didn't even feel anything.

"Really?" I asked because it had never been this easy. She smiled and nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Olivia May." She said smiling. I nodded a little tired, I figured it it was because of that sedatives.

"Sleep. I will speak to you tomorrow." Olivia said and it felt like she was using her powers or something because I closed the eyes before she even finished her sentence.

My whole being ached as if someone was hammering it. My throat ached from the Phlegethon's water I had just drank. I stumbled on my feet, tired from keeping my weight on them. My shadow powers were draining my life source but they were also the only thing keeping me alive and hidden from the arai.

I made my way to her. I could see her hunched over Hercules's infamous shield. She was exactly how Hades said she would be.

 _"Akhlys. Seek her. She would help you. Maybe. She would be the only one that could help you reach the gates alive." The king of underworld grumbled sitting on his throne. He just couldn't believe his son going to Tartarus for all the places._

 _"Thank you father." I said bowing. Hades was doing what any other God would never do._

 _"Nico?" Hades said making me turn to the God again. Hades was standing in front of me in an average height of a man._

 _"Yes Father?" I asked worried why Hades had called me again. I had already told him that I will go to Tartarus no matter what. I wasn't going to take a no. Not even from a god._

 _"Take care..." Hades said surprising me and then he was gone in a puff of smoke._

I tried to smile but I couldn't. Not with the goddess of misery meters away from me, kneeling and crying.

"Come Demigod. I knew you would come to seek me," She said glancing up, her voice like an old woman wailing. Her while milky eyes producing red tears almost blood like.

"How?" I asked. It was only thing that was on my mind other than a heart wrenching pain seeing the goddess. She reminded me how I felt inside. Full of anguish, misery, pain, every time I was with **_him_**.

"How ?" She repeated. I hated when people answered my question by repeating my words. But I wasn't foolhardy Percy or wise Annabeth to lash out at her with my words. I was never good at them and never will be. It was partly because of keeping my voice in control for so long. Because of keeping my voice strained and speaking only when and what was needed.

It was because whenever I spoke it didn't reach them. They ignored my voice when I was one of them so I didn't need to know of the world. It felt, like if my own didn't consider me as an individual voice then the world never will.

"I could sense you Nico Di Angelo, you are like a beacon for me to track, remember I am a daughter of Night and Chaos herself. And Hades? He is both of them mixed together to form a simple concept, **Death**. Oh, but you know that death is never a simple thing, it is as complicated as Misery. I have visited everyone in their life." She said with her voice breaking Nico's heart and he thought if he had a mirror with him, that would break too.

"I even visited Hercules. At last Misery takes over everything."

"Yes. But I want you to help me. I want you to shroud me with your Death mist." I said cutting to the chase. I didn't want her to continue as I thought that maybe I knew where she was heading. I didn't want her to speak the words that I didn't want to listen with her wailing voice.

Akhlys started shaking, there was a gurgling sound and I thought she was choking on her own blood but found out that she was laughing.

"I can't do that child of Hades!" She wailed. I felt panic rise up in my throat. If she wouldn't help me I couldn't make it alive. I could rely on my shadow powers but eventually I would either fade away or my shadow powers will fail against the monsters and they will kill me.

"Why?" I desperately asked. She had to help me. Hades said she would.

"Death mist is a layer of misery on dead people to help them drift through the gates when they pass death.

Child of hades, what more can I do for you? You are perfect! So much sorrow and pain!" She said and I felt tears in my eyes.

She was right, those two are the only emotions left in me. There was nothing else I was always driven by- anger, resentment, revenge, pain, misery, sorrow.

"And to help you more with your misery I hope you like the gift Gaia sent for you. I am sad to part with you, the sample of misery in one's life but I will meet your soul soon I think." She said and I froze. Loud footsteps sounded behind me. I was so engrossed in my conversation with Akhlys that I led my guard down and the number of vibrations I felt in the ground I knew I was surrounded.

Akhlys didn't help me in any way instead she produced a number of poisonous plants and I remembered that she was also the goddess of poisons.

"Happy Misery and Pain, Child of Hades." She said rubbing her red nose and I drifted into unconsciousness as something hard hit my head.

I gasped and opened my eyes only to find myself in Hypnos cabin.

"Wh - What. Where Am I?" I asked disconcerted.

"Relax Nico you are still sleeping. I just dragged you from your nightmare," Clovis said. I shook my head to focus on my surroundings and found out that I was really still sleeping.

"It wasn't a nightmare." I mumbled

"Wasn't a nightmare? But it was so real." Clovis seemed to ponder, I was going to stop him from thinking more but before that he figured it out.

"It was a memory, wasn't it?" Clovis asked and his voice broke. I looked up to see tears in Clovis's eyes.

"Don't pity me. It is last thing that I want." I growled out. Clovis wiped tears from his eyes and nodded.

"Right. You should wake up for a bit then sleep again. My whole cabin is on the look out for your nightmares."

Clovis said and I scratched my head in confusion.

 _Who exactly told Clovis I had trouble sleeping?_

"If you are thinking who told me to look why you weren't sleeping, it was Will." Clovis said.

I nodded and when I opened my eyes again I was back in the infirmary. The clock at the door showed that it was 4 in the morning. I sighed, a bit glum after my dream, I didn't want that memory of the goddess of misery saying I was perfect.

But who am I kidding, she was right. Everyone tells me to open up, leave the shadows but every time I get sucked right back in as if they call me to them.

I look at the end of my bed only to be surprised to see Will sitting very uncomfortably in a chair and sleeping. I didn't mean it but I kept on looking at him, I normally didn't do thses things but they come almost naturally around Will.

I stared at his face. There were many freckles dotting his face, making him look more of a extrovert person — which he was. His beautiful, I meant startling blue eyes were not visible but I could imagine them easily. Gentle snores were sounding and they seemed like a lullaby to me. I traced the visible muscles in his arms to his tanned wrists. There was a clipboard in his hand that looked like the typical medical ones.

I had nothing to do and I didn't want to sleep again — just in case, so I scrambled on my bed to take the clipboard. I managed to grab it but was a little worried sliding it from Will's hand. He just looked so peacefull sleeping that I didn't want to wake him. But I also wanted to know what the Apollo child seemed to write on their so called medical papers.

I slid it effortlessly from his hands and started looking at the entries.

At last I found mine. I was flitting through my medical information and found out many things that even I didn't know. Like I got to know that my blood group was AB positive and I was seriously underweight.

Then I came across a heading as — Mental State. I recalled Will asking me yesterday. I was taken aback slightly to remember that I had been with Will only for a day, it felt like weeks. Time seemed to go by so slowly with him and I liked and disliked it at the same time. I shook my head to concentrate on the writing on the papers.

I was dyslexic but I found out what was written very easily.

 _Broke down, Fragile, Needs Care..._

The clipboard clattered on the ground as it slipped through my fingers but I couldn't care less. I looked at Will with teary eyes because I couldn't believe it. And to think I thought Will was a friend. I now knew that wasn't true now. He only did these things because of one emotion, only one — Pity.

My mind spat out the word at me. It was only what people would have towards me. It was the only thing that made me want to act strong. I was always the child of Hades, But I always was strong nobody pitied me because I didn't let them. They hated me but they never pitied me. I hated it. I hated it from the bottom of my heart.

And the words he used to describe me were the exact I thought about myself. More tears gathered in my eyes but they didn't dare fall. I willed them to not, not for someone who pitied me. I could now imagine how people felt when got betrayed. Because that was exactly how I felt. Jason Grace also never pitied me, I didn't make his life miserable because he promised to treat me like an equal not someone special, not someone who wanted sympathy.

I stood up from the bed suddenly feeling the urge to get out of the infirmary and out of Will's reach. I just couldn't bear Will right now. Camp still wasn't up so Harpies would be roaming the sky. Suddenly I heard a noise behind me. I looked back to see Will stretching and going to wake up.

I got nervous so the first thing that came to me was to shadow travel somewhere else and that's what I did. I traveled in the cold reign and landed in my cabin.

Although I landed correctly I knew something was wrong with me. I looked at my hands to see that looks transparent, I tried to touch one with another but it passes through, the fact that there were only shadows in my cabin wasn't helping either. I felt physically drained and now was having trouble staying upright on my feet.

Before coming to my knees weak enough to not stand I felt someone knocking on my cabin door. I fell hard on the wodden floor experiencing slight pain but it was nothing compared to the pain in my bones and head.

"Schist." I muttered. And my eyelids fell.


	7. Chapter 7 - Finally Over Feelings

**Hi! Demi is back guys! And so I want to start this chapter by saying thank you to all those who reviewed and followed my story! *Too Happy!***

 **And so A shoutout to everyone!** **Next... the next chappie will continue from where this chapter is left out because I need time to think what will happen in the third day in the infirmary. Sorry for the short chapter. English is not my first language and blah blah blah...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo and HoO *sobbing* I wish I did...**

 **Enjoy** **!**

Finally over... feelings

Chapter 7: Will's P.O.V

I woke up when there was a clattering noise beside me but I was too tired to open my eyes. There also wasn't any loud rock music blaring inside my head so that mean't I could sleep a bit more. Every morning when other children woke up by their alarms we Apollo children were always woken up by loud music that Apollo plays while driving his sun chariot. One of the many perks of being an Apollo child.

I still tried to see who had made noise while I was sleeping probably to yell at that person later. I opened an eye and tried to stretch only to remember I was sleeping in a chair which may have been the reason the horrible pain in my neck. I managed to get a glimpse of the person standing in front me spectacularly almost melting in the shadows and that person disappeared in a poof. I smiled sheepishly thinking all those things that I saw were a dream until I realised they weren't.

My eyes flew open when I remembered who can dissolve in shadows and who can possibly stand in fron of me in early morning. And I was so panicked about Nico using his underworldy magic that I lost my balance on the chair and met the wodden floor with my face.

I stood up and look where Nico was supposed to be sleeping only to find out in annoyance and horror that he wasn't there and he had without doubt shadow traveled. I ran outside and ran my hand through my hair searching for the places Nico must have gone. Nico didn't know that he was absolutely in no condition to shadow travel and he could fade away.

I tried to find him by searching all the people DNA pattern and searching it with Nico. I knew it was cool and Baymax used it in Big Hero 6 but I was too freaked out to even consider any other thought other than finding Nick in whatever state he must have been.

I remembered a minor detail that Nico didn't have his weapon when he can to the infirmary and the sun was also rising which left very less places in shadows. My best two guesses were Nico's Cabin and the woods.

I continued my search for Nico by trying to find his heart rate, DNA pattern and breathing pattern to the people in the camp, while running towards his cabin. I knocked on the door after reaching it and heard a faint voice. My senses were also telling me that Nico was inside. So I braced myself and pushed on the door hard only to find out that it wasn't locked. So basically I tumbled inside the cabin like an idiot.

 _So much for the heroic impression_ , I thought.

I focused to find Nico and saw that he was on the floor unconscious. I went to pick him up but for some odd resin I couldn't move him, then I realised that my was going through his body like it had no matter. I tried to remember what Coach Hedge had said to me about Nico through my madness inflicted brain caused by worry.

I started singing a hymn to my father so that my hand glowed, when I put them on Nico I could touch him again. I lifted him up and ran to the infirmary.

~~~ O ~~~

After 4 hour long healing and lamps and light being thrown on Nico he had started to look more like himself. I apologized to Kayla, Austin and Olivia for waking them an hour before Dad's morning ritual but they shook it off, even Austin.

I sat near Nico the whole time and didn't even have breakfast though my stomach was howling in protest.

At last around lunch I decided waking Nico up. My whole back was sore from sitting in the chair for so long as we didn't have any camp activities – rest after the war – and because I wanted to be there around Nico when he woke up to make sure he didn't shadow travel again and to ask him why had he done that in the first place.

"Nico?" I asked my voice low, I actually didn't want to disturb him because he was just looking so peacefull.

I stared at him a bit as he continued sleeping, motionless, and that what I was doing last night. I admit that might sound creepy and it didn't help in any way that I was pinning over him before I even knew that he actually liked boys or not! But just looking at him sleeping bestowed a sheet of tranquility over me as if the sole reason for my existense was to see Nico happy and peacefull and I realised that it actually was.

"Nico?" I asked and got nothing in response. I frowned, it wasn't like Nico to not be alert and I knew he was alright with the amount of sunlight coming from the windows and the light from the lamps but he also needed to eat food and I didn't want to start an IV on him just yet.

I went thought every check I usually do and started repeating them when I heard a voice.

"I would know from his breathing that he is not dead but I don't know what your infirmary protocol is so... I don't know exactly." I looked over the side to see Jason Grace leaning against the wall looking calm as I had ever seen him.

I laughed but continued doing it till I finished it and then turned to him to look at him as I did when he would unnecessarily drop in the infirmary earlier. He smiled.

"I heard from Annabeth that you are Nico's doctor and taking good care of him. So I came myself to find out." Jason said smirking. I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"You know what?" I asked to which he arched an eyebrow. "Kayla! Confiscate Jason's weapons!" I shouted and Jason flinched from the sudden outburst. Kayla came, a bubblegum between her teeth and quickly took every weapon Jason had.

Which were one gladius, and two extra knives.

"Now you don't scare me. Well actually I am not scared by anyone now." I said sweetly. He stared at me shocked a bit and I sat down again on my chair to write something on Nico's papers.

"Really? I could conjure up electricity, you know that right?" He asked a smirk back on his face and I rolled my eyes.

"I know and I am still scared by nobody." I say.

"Not even me?" A voice asks from a direction I wasn't expecting. I look over to see no other than Percy Jackson walking inside the infirmary.

"Not even you Percy." I say without any thought. Jason snorts in disbelief and I roll my eyes again.

"Why, may I ask?" He says grabbing another chair and sitting in front of me. Jason pouts for some seconds as to why that idea didn't come in his head earlier because no more seats were available.

"Well, let's see," I said thoughtful, "I was a man stuck between a dagger and Annabeth Chase, then I was given a threat by Hazel that my mind would be her play thing and I will be the Guinea pig to test whatever she will come up with, then I was given a death glare and threath which was very straightforward by Praetor Reyna and so personally I am not scared by mere boys now." I said, words coming out in a flow.

After my speach Jason was doubling on the floor with laughter and Percy had a confused expression on his face.

"Dude what did you do?" He asked and I sighed. "Anyways, I would never threaten you, I owe you for saving Annabeth's life in the Titan war." He said grinning and I smiled.

"And you also owe me for breaking the plumbing system in my infirmary for the last time you were here." I reminded him and he made a guilty face.

"Hey! That is what he did on Argo II and Leo was so pissed off about that..." He started to say but despair was clear in his face when he took Leo's name.

He sighed and me and Percy watched in anguish. I started to say something to console him but he put a brave look on his face and gave me a strained smile.

"I got to see if Piper had her lunch and Will I ship it!" He said and left. I was blushing and embarrassed and Percy again had no idea what just happened.

I asked myself, _when did he actually had an idea ever?_

"That Leo is the one who died right? I am sorry but I have been in the infirmary for last 5 days so I don't really know." I said sad. Percy nodded grimly, I knew he experienced many deaths and so have I, so I knew he was keeping in the tears.

"And it is my fault he died." A voice said and I hated how I exactly knew whose it was, just a bit, because there was actually no limits how much feeling I had for him.

~~~~~ P.O.V Change! ~~~~~~~~

Nico's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and silently cursed on the bright light focused on my face. It was a bit too bright for my liking and was causing seeing pain in my eyes. After many minutes of battling the light and opening my eyes, I could see that I was back in the infirmary. I sighed but nobody heard me, I was back in the infirmary meant that Will had found me and had took me back... carrying me.

I unintentionally blushed violently at that thought of Will carrying me, my body close to his. I sighed again this time to stop the hormonal thoughts. Then I tried to hear what was going around me. I heard faint voices even though I could see that three people was in close proximity. Then I waited for the ringing in ears to fade till I could clearly hear voices of Jason, Will and Percy. I frowned and tried to find a reason why all three were talking beside my bed. I figured that Jason had come to check up on me, Will had never left my side after he healed me and Percy wanted to talk to me.

"Leo is the one who died right? I am sorry but I have been in the infirmary for the last 5 years so I don't really know." I heard Will said and I was thrown back to when Octavipn had his cape stuck to the onager and I let it happen. I still haven't talked to will about that because I was scared that if I brought it up he would realize what kind of freak I must have been.

But I couldn't stall it any furthermore. So I told what I and I thought Will felt.

"And it is my fault he died." I said glumly and sitting up.

Will turned his face towards me and I got jealous at how good he looked all the time. ** _Wait... What?_**

"Nico come on, it is not fault. There were three people there and nobody did anything!" Will said exasperated.

"But I let it happen as I could he was going to die and someone with him. I could have prevented it." I argued back.

"Some things are bound to happen. You can't control everything and maybe things will turn out okay at the end. Not everything is your fault. And if it is the acceptance counts. " He explained gently and there was a mysterious warmth blooming inside my chest.

"Oh, if you think so, then I think that will be correct." I said which resulted in Will smiling brightly at me. And even though I was surrounded by lamps radiating light at me I appreciated his smile.

"Um guys. Not interrupting anything but I need to talk with you Nico," Percy Jackson said. Me and Will both turned towards him to listen what he had to say. He grew uncomfortable under our gazes and I was laughing internally.

"Um, alone." He said when me and Will made no move of going away.

"Oh, Right!" Will exclaimed and went away waving to both me and Percy. Percy sighed and I frowned at him, because actually I wanted to talk more with Will not Percy. Percy was just opening his mouth when I yelped as I saw Will's head between the curtains.

"I just remembered. Nico don't come out the sheets and believe me when I say that if you do you won't have your reputation anymore," He said in a serious tone and then he smiled like the idiot he was. "Bye!" Then he was gone again.

I patted my legs and almost started screaming curses on Will because I was only wearing my boxers and nothing else. I looked at Percy and decided it would be better if I remained under the sheets.

"So... what do you want to talk about Percy?" I asked nonchalantly. Percy grabbed a chair and sat down in front of me preparing for a long talk.

"I wanted to apologize for everything. This time with all my heart and everything I have." Percy said and surprisingly there were tears in his eyes. I myself was surprised because I hadn't expected that.

"I... Why?" I sputtered out. He became more sad and for some reason my heart didn't squeeze like it used to do earlier. I knew that I actually just had a crush on Percy and it was nothing but I didn't expect to feelings to just stop so abruptly.

"For Bianca. For Not trying to understand what happened to you after you ran away. For thinking that you had a crush on Annabeth..." He confessed. "What?" I asked he made a guilty face.

"For trying to kill you when you sent me to Hades' jail, for not caring when you went away again, for thinking of killing you when you didn't tell me who you were in Camp Jupiter, for making you promise me to lead the argo II to Epirus, for everything and for not actually asking you what the problem was." He said the words coming out in a rush. He took a deep breath when he finished and I found out that I was crying.

"It is okay," I choked out, he hugged me and when I calmed down I was the who pulled away.

"I forgive you because," I smiled. "Accepting is important." He nodded and then he was going, saying an excuse that he wanted to check up on Chiron and ask him some thing. I let him go because I finally realising that I was over the feelings I had for him.

As soon as Percy went out Will came skipping back. He seemed to be in a good mood but all I wanted to do was to murder him for taking my pants.

"If you are wondering about your jeans, there were not letting us heal you so um, I had to took them off..." He trailed of and I gave the best death glare I could manage, he just rubbed the back of his beck in embarrassment and I couldn't believe him. I was the one who was under the sheets only in boxers and he was the one getting embarrassed.

"Well, now can you give them back?" I asked sweetly but was actually trying to hold the anger back.

"Sure!" He said getting the hint that I was pissed off and coming back with my jeans. After giving me my jeans back he turned around so that I could change in them. When I was done he sat at the edge of my bed. I really wanted to scream and let out my pent up annoyance at him but when I saw how he was I felt really strange.

He looked as if he had been drained and there were shadows under his eyes. I figured he hadn't even eaten anything because he was taking care of me. And then I realized Will Solace just saved my life, I should owe him big time. But then I remembered why I had shadow traveled in the first place. Those five words were swimming in my mind haunting me.

 _Fragile. Broke down. Needs Care._

And they were being repeated like a ghastly jukebox who only had the most horrible tunes. I gritted my teeth from keeping the words from haunting me again. Will sighed and my eyes flittled to his face, he really looked distraught and I had overwhelming urge of making him come back to his cheerfulness.

"So..." He started, "Why did you run away?"


	8. Chapter 8 - A promise to Bianca

**Hey there fellow demigods! Demi here with another chappie! woohoo!**

 **Hehe... enough celebratrions, I want to tell you all that the next update would be a little late cause me and my peeps are going to a beach trip.**

 **Meh, I love the water that is the only reason I am even considering it...** **(^_^)/**

 **Anyways** **on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer** **; *smiling maniacally* I got it! Pjo and HoO is mine!**

 **Joking** **! they aren't... (T_T)**

 ** _Chapter 8: A promise to Bianca_**...

He stared at me with his big, blue eyes scorching me and peeking into my soul. The problem was that I was willingly letting him see through me.

I didn't want to tell him to stop pretending to care for me because I myself didn't know how true it was. On one hand he had written about my mental health that I feared myself and hated it and on the other hand he saved my life.

And seeing him sitting at the edge of the iron bed, his legs dangling, biting his bottom lips, and just looking vulnerable for the first time I had been with.

"I..." I started but couldn't carry on.

I didn't know what to say to him honestly. It had been so easy, earlier that morning to fume at him and let out the pent up frustration about Octavian, Percy, Gaia and all the other idiotic things on him because he had seen through me. 'Seen through me' which hadn't been done earlier fo r the last 5 years and I had been alone for such a long time that now I felt scared that someone was taking their time again to figure me out which when completed will leave me again.

I could somehow feel the walls I had put around my heart experiencing many breaches. Just by Will looking at me did numerous things to my stomach.

"What Nico?" He asked gently, "Did I do something wrong?"

I nodded a little hesitantly, and saw his face tighten in despair. He released a breath that I didn't know he was holding and looked at me with dark, sad eyes. I figured that his eyes always reflected the sky but now his blue eyes were a darker shade.

"What?" He asked again, his voice cracking.

At last I found my voice, "You wrote something about me that I didn't like."

"Your papers?"

I nodded, he looked at the clipboard which was hanging on a nail beside the bed with an emotion that was half anxiety and half regret, which gave him an odd look.

He turned fully towards me and looked deep inside my eyes, I was frozen in my place by his stare, his eyes intense with an emotion than I have never seen — guilt.

"Nico, I am really sorry! I wouldn't have normally written anything like that but the darkness I felt inside you would have been caused only because of depression. " He tried to explain.

"I have depression?" I gasped and his eyes widen in shock and denial but I wasn't focussing on him, everything else turned blurry and I blinked to dispel the haze only to realize that water was flowing down my eyes.

 _Traitor tears_ I scolded myself.

"No, Nico please don't cry!" He spoke desperately. "What I meant, was that the darkness inside you is compelling you to feel that you are alone and you aren't. I am here and I will do whatever I can."

I calmed down gradually and nodded. I couldn't do anything other than that because after embarrassing myself like that in front of him, crying. I used to be strong, what was happening to me?

He told me to rest for some more and I gladly put my head on the fluffy pilows in relief. The day had just been too much for me to handle and I willed myself to sleep, knowing already that Clovis and his cabin would still be on the lookout for a nightmare and I could afford to relax.

In my dream I heard Percy saying to me that sometimes it is okay to be a child and then their were many blurry images which didn't made sense in the least possible way.

Then my dreams focused on a place where Bianca was sitting. She was wearing clothes of the hunters of Artemis and sitting around a fire. But there wasn't anyone around her and she looked as if she was enjoying it, being alone.

"You know Nico, you never asked me why I joined the hunters," Bianca said, her voice as clear as day and as melodious as I remembered. I tried to answer, only to realize that I couldn't.

"I'll tell you," She continued as if it didn't bother her that I couldn't speak, "I took care of you for my whole life, I thought that it would be better that I didn't find someone who wasn't like you." She finished and I was confused.

She gestured me to sit down, so I did. I knew she chose rebirth and was probably an infant dreaming somewhere else but I was feeling a flutter in my heart to see her well, real and still the commanding sister she was. She looked at me as if she knew exactly what I thinking and I couldn't remember the last time I had a kind of dream where Bianca could see me but now she could and I was beyond happy. The earlier bitterness at Will for having written about me that way was long gone.

"My experience with boys was always tricky. You remember Simon?" She asked and I nodded. "Well he liked me only because he wanted to prove to his friends that he was charming. Then their were some losers in the casino but then you were in my life." She said looking at me square in my eyes and I couldn't fathom why she was sad a bit.

Had I been a bad boy that she chose The hunters rather than me? Did she die because of me?

"You were the most amazing boy I ever had," She said dispelling the induced panic slightly. "You exactly knew how to make me laugh when I was upset and would always listen to me and told me all your secrets and that I couldn't imagine another boy who was better. So, I realized that I didn't want him, whoever he must have been, because I had you. But you,–" She broke off and sighed as if confessing a real sad incident and I momentarily felt that she was very old.

Older than normal and half expected her to be someone else but I shook my head quickly to dispel that thought. "You never experienced how great a boy can be to you when he really loves you like you loved me, with all your heart." She said gently.

I cocked my head to side because I still couldn't understand what she was trying to say.

She sighed like she used to do when I couldn't understand the homework she used to give when it was basically very easy. And I scolded myself to even think that she was someone else. But she wasn't and I was in a euphoric state again.

"I mean that I chose to be a hunter because I was sure that I didn't want any other boy in my life because you were the epitome of a boy who will one day love you, little brother. And I am saying that you need to feel that," She said smiling ruefully. "You need to feel that you don't want anyone else other than one person in your life. The only difference is that I was content with you as a brother but you need someone as a lover." She said and I stared in shock at her.

She was telling me to fall in love with someone. She wanted me to feel what she felt with me. I stared at her trying to decipher what she meant by that or even she knew what she was saying. I didn't want to love, it was a disaster the first time that happened and I was sure it would be same the second time. I couldn't fall in love, I had built walls around my heart for just that reason because I was a freak and I didn't deserve anyone. I could only hate and kill not love and be gentle.

"You have to let down you walls a bit Nico," Bianca said as if reading my thoughts, her voice was still gentle but now it sounded like an order. It was the kind of voice she usually used when something was wrong and she needed my utmost attention.

"I want you to be happy Nico. And I know that you feel like you don't deserve it but you do and so does the one who loves you." She said, her voice was now sounding like she was absolutely certain of what she was saying.

"Someone loves me?" I said finally getting me voice. She smiled at me as if she was impressed that I was able to talk and then she stood abruptly.

She looked as she had grown several inches since I had last seen and I almost believed that she was still alive and was sleeping with the hunters in a camp somewhere in the middle of nowhere — almost.

"Promise you will try Nico. Promise that you would try to get the one tenth of happiness I felt when I was around you. Promise me that you would give the one who loves you what he deserves. Promise me that you try to feel the love he feels for you however foreign is it to you. Promise me that you would forget Percy and give the other a chance. Promise me this Nico. If I wouldn't have known you I would have asked you to promise on the Styx but I know you value your promises as much you valued me."

She said leaning over my still body that hadn't moved from where it was sprawled on.

I nodded and tried to look at her with all the faith I had in her, that she was never wrong. "I promise sister." And tried to smile but a bit sad because I knew that she had to go now.

She smiled at me wholeheartedly and I saw the cute girl who used to play pirates with me and cross dress as jokers in the Casino. And then something yanked at me leading me away from the fire that was casting a faint glow on Bianca as she stood in the same place but now a small satisfied smile and graceful posture adorned her. As if she had completed what she had come here to do.

I gasped and opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a person in front of me sleeping, the barest hint of tears on his face that I didn't know why they were there in the first case. _I had been the one who cried why was Will crying?_

I felt my mouth twitch at his obviously ridiculous way of sleeping. And somehow I wondered about what Bianca said – about letting my walls down and letting people enter. I wondered surprisingly if I would let Will inside my heart and looking at him, his mouth open, drooling, peaceful, his shaggy hair even messier than usual.

I knew that, Yes. Yes I could, just a bit. Which would be enough for him to squeeze in.

And then till the sun reached the sky and Will eyes flew open I wondered _What the actual Hades was wrong with me?_


	9. Chapter 9- Mortal Inside Out

**Hey there Demigods! Yes I am back after so many years... (I know it hasn't been that long but it really felt like that) We had our exams and don't even ask how much marks I have got coz I don't know too...** **(*^_^*)**

 **Anyways, this chappie focuses on Will and his failures, because let us face it, we all think that Will is perfect but a person can never be perfect - their always be some flaw... like in Will it is his self loathing.**

 **Now there is a difference between low self esteem and self loathing... I think you would get how different they are by reading the chappie but if you don't, write it in the reviews and I will explain!**

 **Disclaimer: Oh I don't own them! Case closed! Don't break my heart reminding every time!**

 **Enjoy!** **ヽ(^。^)ノ**

 ** _Mortal inside out_**

 ** _Chapter 9: Will's P.O.V_**

He was sleeping in front of me, tear streaks visible on his face. I grabbed the clipboard and ripped Nico's paper in anger — anger more at my self rather than the paper.

Self Loathing almost to the brim, I stumbled to my cabin. Anyone who actually knew me would say in a blink of an eye that I was not well or something like that. Because I wasn't, I wasn't well. I was feeling so low of myself that I was sure even a cockroach right now would be better than me.

I went inside the washroom and locked my self in, it was time for dinner but I didn't have any appetite. I wanted to throw up but I figured that I hadn't eaten anything from the morning so it won't be that successful.

I looked at my hands, they looked like a healer's hand to everyone else, but to me, they looked like the hands that could only do one thing — and they couldn't even do that correctly.

Without saying anything I sat in the tub with my clothes on. I wanted a place to sit down, I wasn't interested in bathing. I twisted and inspected my hands – hands that couldn't have saved people. People who some loved, whom I loved...

I remembered that bad day, as if it was engraved in my mind. My hands, a proof of what I couldn't have done.

It was a beautiful day, that day when my mom died. It could have been the best day I had ever seen. My mom had woken earlier than usual and made me and her the black coffee she used to make every time we had go somewhere from where we would come back often utterly exhausted. She was smiling at me, the sun illuminating her face, her dark red hair in messy braids.

"We will go somewhere different today, William," She had said, "Somewhere beautiful."

"Where?" I asked with the innocence that only comes when one is 10.

"A Summer camp." She said smiling brightly.

"But you won't come with me!" I said pointing out the truth.

"It is okay, there is a beach near by we'll have fun there!" She said and grinned, bringing a smile on my face too.

Her smiles were always so infectious, so was her voice. She always said that what lured my father to her, and that she was honoured that my father deemed her worthy of his love. She was only 25 when she met my father and had me after a year.

She always told me that my father had very important work so he couldn't come to see me. I hated my father for that but on the same time I wanted to meet him, see how great he was that Naomi Solace was proud of him.

We were on the way to long island when it happened. We had to stop to check on the map for we were a bit lost and then the _nosoi_ came.

They looked transparent and corpse like.

They were two and their tongues were lolling out as if it was impossible of them to be inside. Their eyes were a malignant yellow in color and were walking in fluid motions, as if they weren't solid.

I remember My mom urging me inside the car and driving to half blood hill, the nosoi behind us the whole time, we reached the border and I went inside. But my mom couldn't, she was outside and they came from behind. The creatures settled on her like blankets of dust and my mom started choking. She had her hand out to me that said that I should remain inside the shield. I was crying as I saw my mom writhing from the disease the nosoi brought upon her. At last she stilled and only because her chest wasn't moving that I knew she wasn't asleep.

I screamed, screamed till my throat was hoarse, screamed till someone's hands clamped around me, screamed till I drifted into unconsciousness, my mom on the ground her hand still outstretched, brown eyes open, her eyelids and lips blue the last thing I saw if her.

Almost four days after I woke up in a cabin, hyacinths growing on the window sill and two boys looking down at me with concern. They told me that I was glowing when Chiron found me, I had literally glowed up, a bow above my head as the power from my hand incinerated the nosoi. I made them go away but I couldn't save my mother. . She died because the disease laid upon her had been too much. She was taken by an ambulance which Chiron called.

He later said that she died of Dengue and Ebola.

I had cried the whole month that time. Hadn't eaten anything, tried to starve my self. Tried to find ways in which I could see my mother again or burn away the image of her body spasming before me as I a foot away from her couldn't do anything.

At the end of the month on her birthday, that day was the first day when I had a panic attack.

It was something that was actually inevitable. The exhaustion, hunger, fear, the need to see my mother one last time – happy, bright, alive. It all came down on me like a wave, unexpected and drowned me.

As I sat in the tub, crying about my mother, I relived what happened that day on my mother's 37th birthday that she couldn't get to celebrate. First it was the silence inside my mind, silence other than the tricking of fear. Unexplainable fear, lacing every neuron inside my mind. A coldness seemed to sweep upon me as the _nosoi_ had on my mother.

That day I thought that maybe I deserved it, and the feeling was still there this time. My breath catching and as I gasped inside the tub, I thought of how I had made Nico cry. How I had done nothing other than see my mom die in front of me. How I couldn't save Natalie that was only 10 when she died because I wasn't enough. How numerous hunters and campers died on my watch in the Titan War. How many I

couldn't have saved when they died in front of me. How many hearts I have broken with my bitter words.

I saw a figure reach towards me through my mist filled eyes and blurry vision. I wanted it to be a petite figure, small, lithe, with black - brown hair and obsidian black eyes. But it wasn't, instead a girl came towards me and started rubbing soothing circles on my back to calm me. Muttering nonsense, I sensed Kayla trying to make me break free from my panic attack and I eventually did. I calmed down till I was sniffing quietly and still Kayla didn't leave me.

She was one of the only few people that knew that I had panic attacks, nobody else other than Kayla, Lee and Michael had known. And Lee and Michael were dead. If it weren't for Kayla I would have been in an asylum by now. She knew what do to do when I was in this state.

I turned and looked at her with my large, red and puffy eyes and tried to convey all the feelings I had for her. The way she smiled made me feel sure that she understood.

"Come on Will let us get you in bed." She said gently but I shook my head. She arched an eye brow at that but did nothing.

"I want to sleep where I slept yesterday. " I said and she nodded. After 45 minuted I was in the chair near Nico's bad and was dozing off.

My dream took a new turn this time.

Instead of me and Nick sitting under the shade of a tree, I was sitting with a girl.

She looked very pretty but her image was flickering from time to time. Her face was becoming more beautiful each time it flickered. One time it was the face of a an actress I once had a crush on, then she changed to Christina, then lastly she looked as a girl version of Nico.

"What do I look for you?" She asked, her voice like melted honey.

"Like Nico but a girl. Is this what Bianca looked like?" I asked unable to stop myself from asking.

"I suppose yes. I knew I would have no affect on you but I am still a bit disappointed." She said pouting and I was wondering who she was.

"I am _Aphrodite_ , William Solace." She said and I didn't know what to do so I just nodded. I was surprised as to why She had come to my dream.

She sighed, "I came here to tell you that you need to give Nico time."

My eyes widen at her comment and she smirked. I mentally kicked myself for thinking otherwise, of course she had come to discuss my love life. Why else would she be here?

"Okay?" I asked still not over my shock, so it came out as a question.

"William Solace your heart is in the worst case of love than I had ever seen since Percy and Annabeth." She said. And I nodded again unsure of what to do with that knowledge.

She continued giving me no time to reply. "But Nico had his share of heartbreak that needs time."

Then she stood, and brushed off her already spotless dress.

"But why were you here?" I asked at last finding my voice.

She smiled. "I came here to warn you." She said as if it was obvious.

"What?" I asked my voice raising a bit.

"I came here to warn you that you give too much Will, and that it is in danger of breaking. Nico might be your love but that doesn't mean that He thinks the same." She said, smiled once more and my eyes flew open.

I saw Nico looking at me and I thought if maybe Aphrodite was right.

Nico waved at me and tried to smile. All thoughts of not pinning after him flew out the window.

 _To hell with it,_ I thought. _Until I am absolutely sure that he doesn't want me in any way, I'll take my chances with him, After all I was human inside - out._


	10. Chapter 10 - Talks and ahem things

**Hey there Demigods!**

 **Yes I am back**! **I absolutely couldn't find enough time to update earlier but now I can!**

 **This chapter solely focuses on Will and Nico being ' _teenagers'_. Yes! We actually couldn't always consider them acting like level headed people. Let us be honest... teenage life is all about thinking of inappropriate things and asking wrong questions, being annoying and fooping around. **

**That being said, enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJo and HoO.**

 **Talks and *ahem* things...**

 **Chapter 10: Nico's P.O.V**

The day started earlier than usual for me, and I found out that apparently the reason children of Apollo woke up so early is that they are forced by the blaring rock music inside their head just as the sun starts rising.

Yep, Apollo deliberately tortures his children with rock music at 4 in the morning. And I thought Hades was cruel...

So, because I had woken up earlier than Will, he suggested that maybe it would be good for me to see the sun rising, once in my life. And I couldn't believe how he found out that I haven't seen a rising sun before.

We headed out the infirmary, only after Will had given the sign that I wasn't sick enough to not walk. On coming out I saw almost every child of Apollo on the beach just looking at the sunrise. There were few children from other cabins too and surprisingly there was also Piper, chatting with a girl from her cabin.

They were all looking at the sky and when I followed their gazes I saw the most beautiful scene ever. The sky was a pinkish tint and a small red ball could be seen coming up from the clouds, the clouds were obscuring the view, but that just made it even more beautiful. The moon was also there and I could almost picture Artemis and Apollo eyeing each other for a moment before going on their separate ways, Apollo flirting with one or two of the hunters in that little time.

"Beautiful isn't it," Will whispered inside my ear, and somehow I too found it was necessary to talk low unless it would disturb the tranquillity that was present.

"Some say you haven't lived till you have seen a sunrise and loved till you have found someone more beautiful than it." Will continued.

I looked at him, and saw that he was looking back at me, the scene in front of me was being reflected in his eyes, making him look ethereal, I found him looking the most like his father than I have ever seen. I remembered the day Artemis had called Apollo to give me and some others a ride to Camp Half blood and Thalia had crashed our car into the lake.

I remembered thinking that Apollo was actually the most handsome man I have ever seen, but looking at Will at that moment, pure bliss stretched across his face just by seeing a sunrise I realized I was wrong, Apollo wasn't the most handsome man I have ever seen.

Suddenly something flickered behind his eyes and he looked away, I frowned. It wasn't like Will to turn away first. And then the whole time the sun rose, I tried to catch his eye and saw that he was ignoring me. In no matter of time, the moment of euphoria passed away and was replaced by a bitter confusion.

We were back inside the infirmary then, after the sunset ended and the sun glowed with a yellow hue. Wordlessly will sat in the chair beside my bed and I settled on the cot.

At last the silence was too much. "If you are angry, you should just tell me, not ignore me." I said but it came out more bitter than accusing.

His head snapped and he looked momentarily confusing before shaking his head for an inexplicable reason.

"I not angry at you. I am angry at myself, at how dumb I can be sometimes, how I can just stand and do nothing while someone broke down. It is not your fault, but mine. My horrible, bitter fault." He said and I was momentarily shocked at how much self loathing he had in his voice, more than I had, more than one could have, more than he should have.

"Are you alright Will?"

"Um... I guess." He said hesitantly.

And then we went into a silenice once more. It wasn't an awkward or uncomfortable but it still was grating on my nerves, there was simply something wrong with Will, something that wasn't there in the first place. I feared, that he knew something that was not right and was talking that piece of words into consideration. Or at least I thought so, because I also had been experiencing it for many years.

"Whatever you've been told, don't take it into consideration if it is not right." I blurted out. Will looked at me in confusion then smirked.

"You're right, I have enough for both." He said his voice so low as he said the last words that I wasn't sure that I was meant to hear them.

"Anyways," Will said, having returned to his usual cheerful self. "I have to do inventory today and you are going to help." He announced and then proceeded to drag me back to the cupboard far behind in the room.

The moment we reached there, Will gave me a list of things to hand him when he asked and then started rummaging the contents of the cupboard. The whole time till breakfast I kept giving Will things and then he placed that at its designated place and ticked off something on the paper hanging near the cupboard.

"Come on, its time for breakfast." He said at last. And I happily walked behind him to our place.

When we were sitting and eating in silence I decided to voice my question that was troubling me from the beginning.

"Hey Will," I started."Do you speak Italian?"

Will nodded as there was food in his mouth. He gulped it down and without thinking my eyes took in the image of his Adam's apple bobbing.

I shook my head vigorously for a bit to clear the image and to hear what Will was trying to say.

"Yes. But only a bit, like French is hardwired into children of Aphrodite, as because it is the language of love, Italian is hardwired into our mind as it is the language of music."

I nodded trying to digest the price of information.

"So, if I said something in Italian you would be able to understand it?" I asked and he nodded.

"And also if I spoke in English you would be able to understand it in Italian, and who knows, maybe we are conversing in Italian all along." He explained calmly.

"Really?"

"Probably, yes."

And then we had finished our meal and went back to work. This time I had to roll the bandages into cylinders and give it to Will so that he could check how many more rolls of bandages were needed.

Unfortunately, no sooner had I started to roll the bandages, my hands were stuck.

"Will," I called.

"Yes?" He said still busy with his own work.

"A little help..." I trailed off as I showed Will my hands, the bandages acting like cuffs and binding my hands.

Will looked at me and I expected him to laugh. But he was looking at me with some intense emotion, And my next words seemed to stuck inside my throat.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~P.O.V change!~~~~~~~~_**

 ** _Will's P.O.V!_**

Pure agony.

That is what the thoughts brought, pure agony. I knew it was wrong to even think what I was thinking. But there was no going back, images, unspeakable ones flooded in my mind.

"Ah," I groaned in pure embarrassing agony.

Nico looked at me with a deer in headlights expression on his face. I supposed I had been looking at him in a very bad way. I shook my head and went to untie Nico's hands and also tell him his to roll the bandages properly.

When untying was done Nico looked up at me with a curious expression. "What happened a bit earlier?"

I bit my lip, contemplating whether or not should I tell him, _but I don't even know he likes boys! He could just be very gentle_.

"Nothing for you to know about." I said my voice clipped, which left no room for discussion.

"Fine!" He said suddenly exasperated.

We continued our work like that until lunch and then after that too. Finally I decided to break the silence because it was just too much for me. I flinched slightly as I heard my emotionless voice cut through the silence.

"Why do you let your emotions flow so much?" I asked the question bothering me for a long time. And after saying that mAde my face look really curious, it was easy because I was really curious.

He blinked at me, not expecting such a question. "It's complicated,"

"I have patience and all the time, I think I can keep up," I prompted.

He nodded and then went to sit on his cot. I sat on my designated place at the chair.

"It's is because of my powers," He started, "You see, Hades' children are often very less. It is because Hades had never thought of himself as lucky – he was the eldest so Kronos ate him first, he was the most unlucky so he got underworld, he was secluded from heaven even though he was the most powerful, He took some bad decisions so he was forced to have his wife with him only for the winters. So, you know his powers always brought him despair, that's what happens to his children, they are rarely ever happy – Hazel and maybe me are exceptions but we too had to go through many perils."

"So the powers so related to our fate, shadow powers are the type of powers which are ruled by emotions. Only when we could accept our deepest secret can we learn to control our powers, it doesn't just come with a flick of fingers, there should be an emotion linked. When we are happy you usually get the brighter side of our powers – pride, acceptance, maybe sometimes even aloneness. And when we are sad or angry bad things happen."

I stared at him and let it all sink in. I never knew Hades' children always considered themselves miserable. It seemed cruel to think that one never can be happy.

"I can help you control your emotions, you know. Can I? Help I mean?" I said my voice hesitant at the last.

Nico looked at me for some moments before nodding. I beamed at him, happy to know that he wanted me to help him.

"Eh... With you around, I sure would learn how to grin like an idiot." Nico muttered under his breath but I heard it, and decided to ignore that.

"So, tell me, what makes you want to smile all the time." Nico asked.

"Well, it doesn't make me smile instead I find such goodness in everything that makes me compelled to appreciate it. So I smile because it is easiest way to appreciate things because I believe that there is something absolutely beautiful in everyone and thing."

I say easily.

"Do you believe there is something beautiful in me?" He asked hesitantly.

I stared in his eyes and the answer came out before I could alter it, "From the core of my heart." I said with more intensity than intended.

Nico didn't notice however, and looked a little pleased, I sighed quietly in relief.

"It feels like we play 20 questions every time we are together." Nico said abruptly.

"How would we know each then?" I asked in contrary.

"Why do you want to know me?" He asked as if it was really a mystery.

"To be friends!" I said.

"Of course." Nico said smiling, and I smiled back on pure instinct.

I guess I was saying truth about smiling. And there was nothing in the world that could tell me that there wasn't something beautiful in Nico and one can fight me on it.

 _There was something beautiful alright, something that made me fall in love with him_.


	11. Chapter 11 - Sun

**Hey there Demigods!**

 **Yes I am back!**

 **I am really very sorry for being wiped of tthe face of the earth.** **I had been suffering from a very bad writer's block and that is why this chapter turned out be a little filler chapter because well the three days are finished and we would finally be going to the real story - yes this was all a little prolougue you can say - and I am really sorry but maybe I won't be able to post till next month so yeah...**

 **God I hate 9th grade.**

 **Anyways this chapter shows one of my favourite girl character other than Annabeth. I don't really like how this chapter turned out but oh well... no can do.**

 **Enjoy! You people know the disclaimer! okay don't remind me that these sweetpeas don't belong to me!**

* * *

 ** _"We're all a little weird. And life is a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness—and call it love—true love."_** ** _― Robert Fulghum_**

* * *

The next day not much happened, Will was very busy with last minute clients, Cecil, inventory and Cecil.

Yep, all those things took all of his day and by the time he came up to my bed I could see how tired he looked. I wanted nothing more than to say that he shouldn't tire himself out but wasn't sure if it would be accepted or not so I refrained.

It seemed however that I was right and he really was tired by over exhausting himself and slept there. And from there I meant on my bed with half of my body dangling from the edge.

So, like a normal, sane person I slithered away from him and walked out to take some air. It was an absolutely gorgeous night and it was past curfew so everyone were in their cabins. However I didn't dare go past the porch as I could see the harpies on patrol, and even though they usually steered clear off me that wouldn't be enough of a reason for them to not have a snack in the middle of night.

I felt different there, all alone in my time of the day — night, not at peace...

I wondered why that was, it was like someone kept saying inside my mind that I should go back to sleep, nagging me continuously.

I remained standing there baffled till at least an hour, when I finally went back, I easily found out an extra cot and slept there because I was sure Will wouldn't mind and I was a little beyond consciousness to consider the alternative.

The next day, I see the sun warming me up, blazing with full force on my body making it flush and the next thing I saw was a very sad looking Will. I purposely ignored that, the first thing that I had noted, being with Will, was that he had horrible mood swings.

I blinked again, I just said that information like a person who has known Will all their life while the truth was I just spent only three days with him.

I regained my stature before Will started speaking.

"Sorry to sleep at your bed," He started.

"It is okay." I interrupted him and stood up. He looked relieved at that, and I had to scoff internally, did Will think I would get angry with him on the slightest of excuse.

"Anyways, I am going." I said and after giving him a short wave, I was walking towards the door leading out but Will caught my hand. I had to repress an involuntary shiver because I remembered the day when Will said that he can tell when people lie.

I turned towards him, and he had a scowl on his face.

"What are you doing?" I said arching an eyebrow. Will's eyes were actually trying to ask me the same thing.

And my suspicion were proved correct when he said, "Me?" He seemed appalled, "What are you doing?"

I sighed, I wanted to sleep in my dark cabin for once but Will was not making it easier.

"I am trying to go to my cabin... So, if you could," I started but Will's grip on my hand only tightened.

It didn't hurt, instead I felt a warmth spreading from where our hands were intertwined to my heart. It was a little odd but I liked that sensation. It was a kind of warmth I felt whenever I would be with Bianca and so instead of shying away from Will's grip I sighed.

Will was momentarily surprised that I wasn't growling at him to leave my hand but then a lazy smile graced his face.

"But you look like death!" Will said grinned.

"I always look like death. I am death, you idiot." I say enraged a bit for him to neglect that piece of information.

But Will only grinned more and started dragging me outside.

"I think that is the problem, you are too pale. Let us tan you, Okay?" Will said after a while, still dragging me and now I could see that he was taking me towards strawberry fields.

"But I have to look like death to be death. Will!" I shouted at him because he wasn't listening and everybody was staring at me.

"Oh shush." He tuts and I shut up, not because he told me to but because I just saw Miranda mouthing to me to keep quiet because my shouting was affecting the new buds of strawberries.

After another 3 minutes of walking we reached a tree in the middle of the strawberry field. I could see the whole camp when I turned around. The tree itself was gorgeous, it was an oak — several ages old, but standing tall and it's vast canopy had holes through which intense sunshine was streaming in. The leaves were a lush green color and there was a different kind of exhilaration there.

It felt like breathing in air for the first time.

Breathing in pure, unmingled air. Taking a deep breath I turned around to see Will leaning his arm against the bark of the tree, casual in khakis and probably the same green scrub Tee. This time the only difference was that there was a checked shirt thrown over the scrub.

"You like it?" He asks me and I nod without hesitation.

"I come hear sometimes to be alone," He starts.

I interrupt him with a gasp, a small smile present on my mouth unconsciously, "You? When do you need to he alone?" I ask and he is doubling over in laughter as a response, the small smile on my face morphs into a genuine one after that.

After several minutes of him laughing his arse off and me trying to ignore him and absorb the serenity. We were both sprawled after that, against the trunk of the massive tree and just stared out at nothing, silence lovely instead of awkward.

"So..." I start, "What am I actually doing here?"

"Simple. I told you, you are hear to absorb warmth." Will explains smiling. I nod, fair enough.

And we continue sitting under the big tree inches between both if our bodies but not at all uncomfortable. It was like a natural thing.

I found peace for the first time inside my mind and I finally grasped that there wasn't any burden on me. It was all clear and…

Peaceful.

"What are you thinking?" Will asks not looking at me but forward and somehow I appreciated that small thing.

"Nothing at all actually, it is bizarre. For the first time I am not constantly procrastinating about a thing – be it a war or another quest or a job that Hades wants me to do or even to think about the next place I am going to sleep."

"That's nice." Will simply said closing his eyes as he continued soaking the sun.

"Can I ask you something?" Jungkook asked a little uncertain. Will opened his eyes in an instant and nodded softly.

"Do Apollo children get energy from the sun like Poseidon children from water?" I asked and will scrunched his face up in thought.

"We do get energy but it is different for all of us. Like healers, we tap in our energy when we sing hymns of healing, archers take the energy from the bow itself and prophets gain energy from every thing premonitic. But the very special children of Apollo who can bend sunlight itself gain energy that is raw from the sunlight while the others, sunlight just makes us feel good and we often fall sick in winters and don't come out of our cabin too much."

Nico nodded pleased to hear that there is something finally that aggravate the children of Apollo.

And just like that it is time for breakfast. They are both trudging down to the pavilion to eat.

Reaching there, a girl from Will's cabin immediately latches herself onto Will and drags him to his cabin table. I remember her name was Olivia and I was pretty sure that she still thought herself as my confidante as soon as I saw her winking at me.

I walked to the hades table and looked around to see that there wasn't any sign of my supposed friends. Sighing I looked at my dish and was just starting to think about a dish I wanna eat but a person sat beside me bumping his elbow with mine. I got ready to punch that person in the face but stopped as soon as I saw Will grinning like the idiot he was.

"No way am I gonna let you conjure up any food that you like and eat it. You are to eat what I would give you okay Di Angelo." Will said making me gape at him with shock.

 _No way! He is just my healer not someone who can tell what to Do!_

"but - " I started but before I could say more Will cut in.

"No buts. Doctor's orders." He said and I gritted my teeth at the comment.

So at the end the Lord of darkness had to eat veggies and carrots.

Yuck.

Will went back to the infirmary saying he still had some work to do and told me that I should sleep a little more till lunch when he will make sure that I eat the same thing I ate in breakfast.

 ** _Veggies_** …

I went back to my dark cabin and slept.

About five minutes later and I awoke to another knock that stirs me up from my world of nonexistent reality.

"Piper?" I ask a bit too loudly as I open the door and see the person that I interacted with the least on the Argo II on the porch of my cabin.

"Lower down your volume will you! I just came by to visit." She herself shouted directly in my ear. I let a small smile flit on my face.

Piper grinned widely and let herself in even though I wanted her to keep standing outside – Hades cabin isn't usually where a girl should be ushered in.

"So…?" I asked uncertainly and scratched the back of my neck nervously.

Piper has the audacity to grin from ear to ear sitting on my bed.

"I heard from the birds above that you have a medic annoying you." Piper says and I gape at her in shock for a minute but then nod.

"Well then I am here to help you." Piper says and even though I never actually talked to her much I nod a little happy with the arrangement.

The conch horn is heard then. I momentarily count how many minutes I slept. Sighing internally, defeated that it was certainly not few minutes, I was sleeping for three hours straight before Piper knocked on my door.

"Nico?" came the sing-song voice of Will and I saw his mop of blonde hair before he is in front of me in all of his annoyingness.

I look at Piper and she just stands and a smile is creeping on her face and I can only think of one sentence that could possibly be roaming around in her head.

 _Oh, this would be fun!_

~~~ P.O.V CHANGE!~~~

Piper's P.O.V (3rd person)

Love.

There was nothing better than it. But sometimes there was nothing worse. Piper had her own share of love experience and although she felt a bit bad but even though being Aphrodite's daughter Piper was never successful with love before Jason.

Piper's own father never had the time to actually show Piper love and that is all Piper ever wanted. With Jason too, she had many difficulties and even though everything was fine, she still felt guilty remembering Reyna's face. It just didn't bode well with Piper that if she hadn't had faux memories in her mind created by Hera, Jason was have surely ended up with Reyna.

But watching that girl lift her head up and briskly walking towards the car and Piper knew that Reyna was okay. She was more than okay by herself and if she ever needed someone Piper was more than willing to comfort Reyna.

Though right then as she sat on the Black sheets of the Hades cabin and saw the two boys interacting she saw a pink haze around Will and a yellow around Nico.

Piper was actually startled when this started the night she defeated Gaia and Jason had come to break the rules once and sleep on the rooftop together, cuddling like normal teenagers for once.

She talked about this with everyone in her cabin and found out that she had been gifted with one of the most basic but rare ability the children of Aphrodite could get.

Basic because of how this ability often directly told people whose child one was but rare because this kind of ability was experienced only by the mature demigods over 20 years of age and lately not every Aphrodite kid ever lives up to that age so it instantly named a rare ability.

Piper smiled as she figured out that how actually both the boys fell towards each other.

She knew pink meant smitten, already in too deep to come out but yellow meant Nico was still considering Will a friend but somewhere deep inside Nico, feelings were blossoming.

And piper was sure after eyeing several people for the last three days. Finding out that Jason showed a purplish color and Annabeth and Percy showed crimson red – both of them- and Piper was so happy for both of them that she almost tackled the couple out of sheer awe and happiness for the love they shared.

"Lunch, Nico." She heard Will say and saw that how a orange flare went up in Nico's surrounding haze.

Nico was slowly falling in love and honestly Piper couldn't think of anything better to do than bring Nico and Will closer than before.

Determined Piper stood up and saw Will's eyes go wide as if he hadn't noticed her siting earlier and Piper couldn't even blame a bit because as she watched, she sees a purple firework in the pinkish hue surrounding Will and she knows that surely.

Arguing with Will will be physically and mentally impossible.

Will had already fallen too deep for the black haired boy.

* * *

 **So yeah... I think I feel a little giddy about Piper's newly acquired power and trust me when I say that it helps Solangelo afterwards.**

 **now a confession...**

 **I included myself in this ff by giving my character the name Olivia so yeah...**

 **whatever Olivia does actually that would be me doing that exact same thing in real life.**

 **Hehe... I hope you liked and see you next month!**

 **P.S I love everyone who is still following this ff. Have some cookies. (::)**


End file.
